Le procès du Destructeur (L'étreinte V)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique où pour la première fois, Gabrielle et moi avons fait l'amour, j'avais été terrifiée par ses mains. Cette peur irrationnelle avait commencé le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée.
1. PARTIE 1

Me voici de retour après un peu moins de 6 mois d'absence. Cette suite de L'étreinte se compose de 2 parties. J'ai découpé la première partie en 4 parties A,B etc, pour que cela me parraisse moins long à traduire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

CJ Wells

LE PROCES DU DESTROYER

 _Partie Un_

 **CJ Wells © 2000**

 **AVERTISSEMENTS :** Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Palaemon, Glaphyra, Borias et ces belles amazones, Melosa, Ephiny, Velasca et Cyane appartiennent aux personnes plutôt chanceuses, affectueusement appelés _The Powers That Be studios USA,_ et _Ren Pics & Whatnot_. La seule chose que je gagne ici à les utiliser c'est la satisfaction personnelle de faire jouer les personnages selon mon désir. Je voudrais dire que j'ai été inspirée par de Day qui a écrit «Rémunération» (Partie 1) et une autre talentueuse barde, Catherine Wilson, qui a écrit la merveilleuse pièce, «Conquérante». Marcus Tullius Cicero (106 BC-43 BC) était un vrai romain. Mithridate VI (120 BC - 63 BC) était un vrai roi de l'ancien Pontus (une partie de ce qui est maintenant la Turquie moderne). Tous les autres personnages sont les miens.

 **CREDITS :** Parce que c'est une saga, il est fortement recommandé de lire toutes les histoires précédentes de cette série commençant par The Embrace  & Freedom, autrement cela n'aurait absolument aucun sens. En outre, les lire me collera un très gros smiley heureux sur le visage. Cette première partie est, dans son intégralité, sortit du journal de la Conquérante.

 **PERSONNAGES :** La Xena et Gabrielle présentent dans cette histoire ne sont pas les personnages égarés de la cinquième saison. Ici, Xena est toujours la glaciale botteuse de culs. Son langage et ses actions sont toujours identique à celle de la célèbre princesse guerrière. Gabrielle est toujours une Barde et poète éprise de paix.

 **WOMEN IN LOVE ET PLUS ENCORE LESBIAN SEX AVERTISSEMENT :** Puis-je avoir un Hallelujah

 **ATTENTION VIOLENCE :** Plus combats, plus de carnage, mais rien de graphique.

Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique où pour la première fois, Gabrielle et moi avons fait l'amour, j'avais été terrifiée par ses mains. Cette peur irrationnelle avait commencé le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Je chevauchais vers l'acropole de Corinthe avec Palaemon, mon commandant en chef de la Garde Impériale, quand je l'ai vue. Elle était vendue aux enchères sur une plate-forme avec six autres femmes esclaves de corps. Sa beauté innocente et sa petite stature se détachaient des autres et attiraient immédiatement mon attention‚ je stoppai, alors, Argo et écoutai quand le marchand déclamait aux acheteurs potentiels les qualifiés essentielles des femmes « pour les hommes uniquement », après le ménage. Palaemon se racla la gorge. Nous avions une réunion de stratégie militaire très important cet après-midi avec mes officiers de la Garde Impériale et mes commandants Corinthiens et Athéniens et nous étions déjà terriblement en retard.

— Excusez-moi, Conquérante, la réunion ? me rappela Palaemon.

— Ils peuvent attendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient commencer sans moi.

À ce moment-là‚ je descendis de mon cheval. J'entendis Palaemon soupirer profondément. J'avais déjà huit esclaves de corps‚ autant d'hommes que de femmes‚ à ma disposition en ce moment. J'étais certaine qu'il devait penser que j'avais autant besoin d'une autre que j'avais besoin d'un coup sur mon crâne‚ et je me rapprocher d'elle. Je montais jusqu'à la plate-forme et, agissais comme si je n'étais intéressée par aucune en particulier, je me se promenais dans la rangée des esclaves regardant ce qu'ils avaient à vendre. Bien sûr, le marchand était en extase. J'étais la Conquérante‚ simplement la personne la plus riche du monde connu. Il ne marchanderait pas avec moi‚ il le savait‚ je paierais encore plus que mes citoyens les plus riches et les plus prestigieux pour ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Je me dirigeai vers la première et lui posa une obscure question. Elle était si terrifiée que sa réponse était un grognement pathétique. Celle de la deuxième fille n'était guère mieux. Quand j'arrivais à Gabrielle, je lui demandais de me dire son nom.

— Gabrielle, ma Lady, me répondit-elle.

Elle avait une voix si douce. Je lui demandais alors, si elle devait avoir un souhait dans ce monde, lequel serait-il ? Bien sûr‚ je supposais qu'elle me répondrait une sottise‚ du genre qu'elle aurait souhaité sa liberté ou de me servir le reste de sa vie‚ mais elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et sa réponse m'étonna.

— Je voudrais savoir lire‚ ma Lady.

Alors que le marchand se confondait en excuses pour l'insolence de Gabrielle‚ Je regardai dans les magnifiques yeux verts et je sentis un serrement étrange dans mon cœur, maintenant je savais que c'était Cupidon lui-même qui m'avait touché avec sa flèche. J'ai essayé d'ignorer cette étrange sensation et suis partie vers l'esclave suivante‚ mais après avoir posé une question à la septième et la dernière esclave‚ je donnais mille dinars au marchand‚ plus de quatre fois le prix demandé et exigeais que son contremaître apporte Gabrielle à ma femme de chambre Mia et qu'elle prépare Gabrielle pour son service initial.

Quand je retournai dans ma chambre ce soir-là, je convoquai Mia. Elle devait me présenter mon nouvel achat. Gabrielle avait été dépouillée de ses guenilles d'esclaves et nettoyée. Elle portait une tunique simple marron quand Mia l'amena et la dirigea sur le tapis qui lui servirait de place pour attendre. Mia quitta rapidement la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers Gabrielle et lui retirai sa tunique. J'enlevai sa culotte et commençai à diriger mes mains partout sur son beau corps nu. Elle était nerveuse‚ je pouvais le sentir‚ mais pas surprise par mes actes. Le propriétaire précédent l'avait évidemment bien formée comme esclave de corps. Quand je passai mes doigts dans ses luxuriants cheveux d'or, je commençai à lui expliquer ce qui était attendu d'elle à mon service. Je lui expliquai qu'elle était maintenant une de mes neuf esclaves de corps personnels et qu'elle devrait me baiser ou n'importe lequel des autres à mon commandement.

Je l'attrapai par la main. C'était à la fois la meilleure chose et la pire erreur que je n'avais jamais fait de toute ma vie jusqu'à présent. Quand je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle serra ses doigts autour des miens et cela semblait confortable. Nos mains jointes étaient parfaitement ajustées. Sa main était petite, si douce et belle, et la tenir provoqua dans mon estomac de drôles de sensations, comme de minuscules oiseaux virevoltant à l'intérieur. En plus de mon estomac‚ mon cœur commença mystérieusement à battre plus vite et la moiteur se manifesta immédiatement sur ma paume qu'elle tenait. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je regardais nos mains jointes pendant un instant, puis elle se dirigea vers le lit. Je lui demandais de s'allonger, mais je n'étais pas prête à lâcher sa main, alors j'hésitais. Je crois que je la serrai en fait pendant un instant avant de la laisser aller. J'ai enlevé mon chiton et me suis couchée au-dessus d'elle. Maintenant les sensations si familières de désir me traversèrent. Ma sueur commençai à perler et mon sexe pulsai et se saturai. Mais quand je sentis ces douces et belles mains toucher mon avant-bras dans une tendre caresse, j'eux soudain très peur à la fois, de la façon dont elles brûlaient ma peau et la sensation de mon estomac et de mon cœur, alors je les attrapai et levai ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et lui tint les poignets. Je lui dis qu'elle ne devait jamais me toucher avec ses mains à moins que je ne lui demande. Elle obéit à ma demande cette nuit et garda ses mains loin de moi pendant que je la prenais.

Gabrielle m'avait contaminée pour toujours cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain‚ j'avais revendu mes huit autres esclaves de corps et transformé leur quartier en pièce buanderie. J'avais fait déplacer Gabrielle dans la chambre à coucher en face de la mienne. J'avais même fait livrer un panier de fruit frais dans son nouveau logement. Tout le monde dans le palais devait penser que j'étais devenue complètement folle. Je m'étais convaincue d'avoir totalement succombé à la folie aussi. Puis, une semaine plus tard, après avoir infligé sa première correction à Gabrielle, j'ordonnai à Demitrius de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire.

Pendant les cinq années suivantes, Gabrielle et moi avons eu des relations sexuelles des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais été autorisée à caresser mon corps avec ses mains. Même pendant ces soirées phénoménales qui ont menées à cette nuit fatidique, il y a sept mois, quand nous nous sommes embrassés l'une et l'autre nuit après nuit, des années de conditionnement avaient empêché Gabrielle de faire plus que de toucher timidement mon dos. Jusqu'à cette nuit spéciale, je n'avais jamais ressenti la sensation de ces mains caressant mes seins, mes cuisses, mon dos ou mes fesses. Cette ridicule exigence qu'avait été la mienne, avait été un énorme fardeau pour notre plaisir et pour mon âme‚ mais c'était également un énorme contraste avec la nuit de notre retour du village d'Amazone‚ quand je fus couchée sur le dos dans mon lit et que Gabrielle la Princesse des Amazones de Thessalie enfourchait mon ventre et laissait courir ses jolies mains douces et bronzées partout sur mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre et mon visage. Puis, elle se pencha sur moi et me caressa les lèvres avec sa savoureuse langue dans un appel provocant pour que je lui rende les faveurs. Alors‚ obéissant aux nombreux non-dits de ma Princesse‚ elle me prit merveilleusement.

— Je t'aime‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je le matin suivant‚ magnifiquement épuisée.

— Je t'aime aussi‚ Xena‚ répondit-elle. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr.

— Eh bien, tous les matins au village après le repas du matin, je m'exerce avec mon bâton, me dit-elle. Ça t'ennuie si je vais dans la cour du palais pour m'entrainer un peu ?

Je souris et laissa courir mon doigt sur son joli petit nez.

— Mais Gabrielle, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'as pas encore pris ton repas du matin, et je suis sûre que la vie parmi les Amazones n'a pas affecté ton appétit vorace.

— Très drôle, Xena.

Elle me pinça le nez.

— Bien sûr, vas t'entrainer, lui concédai-je. Je vais demander à Mia de préparer un repas complet en attendant que ma belle Princesse Amazone revienne de son rituel du matin.

— Je te remercie‚ ma Lady‚ me dit Gabrielle en prenant joueuse mes deux seins dans ses mains pour mordre les deux mamelons avant de sortir du lit.

Elle enfila une tunique et des sandales puis attrapa son bâton d'Amazone, qui se trouvait sur le côté de la porte de ma chambre. Avant de se précipiter dehors elle se retourna, et ouvrit sa tunique pour découvrir son sein droit puis elle verrouilla ses yeux sur moi.

— Allumeuse ! hurlai-je, quand elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

Quand je fus certaine qu'elle était partie‚ je convoquais Mia.

— Qu'as-tu fait de ces choses ? Je demandais à ma femme de chambre quand elle s'approcha de moi.

— Je les ai placées dans un petit baril et les ai cachées dans votre buanderie‚ ma Lady.

— Parfait.

Quand nous sommes arrivées au palais la veille dans l'après-midi‚ j'avais insisté pour que Gabrielle s'installe en premier dans sa propre chambre. Il y avait une raison pour cela. J'avais à l'origine projeté de l'enlever. Alors‚ avant d'aller chercher le Sergent Bahri pour partir sur le territoire des Amazones‚ j'avais aménagé ma chambre pour sa captivité. J'avais fait placer des fers de poignets et de chevilles sur le lit et installé un carcan aux quatre murs. Mon enlèvement organisé incluait une punition. Seule Mia connaissait mon plan sournois‚ et je craignais en quelque sorte que Palaemon le découvre, alors quand je rentrais, je les retirais frénétiquement et chargeait Mia de cacher les éléments de détention plutôt que de les retourner dans les cachots où elle les avait trouvés. Puis, je m'assis sur mon lit et ressentis une profonde répugnance pour moi-même pour ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à ma bien-aimée. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? me suis-je demandée. Comment pouvait-elle faire ressortir la douceur de mon âme un instant puis les plus mauvais démons l'instant suivant ?

Quand Gabrielle entra dans ma chambre la première nuit de notre retour‚ elle me trouva assise sur mon lit avec les bras enroulés autour de moi‚ me balançant et luttant désespérément contre les larmes.

— Xena, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle en courant vers moi en me serrant dans une étreinte amoureuse.

— Je… je veux juste que tu restes ici avec moi, je répondis doucement. Tu m'as terriblement manquée.

— Allonge-toi, mon Impératrice, me dit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et c'est alors que ses mains commencèrent encore une fois à compenser les cinq ans de temps perdu.

Quand je songeais à mes actions le matin suivant‚ je décidais d'aller voir Gabrielle s'entrainer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'exercer avec son bâton‚ mais je savais que ce serait quelque chose de magnifique. Gabrielle est extrêmement intelligente et je n'étais pas partiale. Quand Demitrius avait commencé à lui apprendre à lire et à écrire cinq ans auparavant‚ j'avais supposé qu'elle ne serait pas capable de réciter un parchemin sans erreur pendant au moins une année entière. Mais Gabrielle nous avait tous surpris et en une saison‚ non seulement elle pouvait lire mais elle pouvait aussi composer ses propres contes et poèmes. Dès qu'elle avait maitrisé la lecture dans sa langue natale le grecque‚ mon adorable petite esclave de corps avait commencé à apprendre la langue natale des Romains. Alors que beaucoup de mes employés ne savaient que parler leur langue‚ je pouvais dire que Gabrielle était le seul autre individu dans le palais‚ en plus de moi et du Romain Demitrius‚ à savoir lire et parler le latin.

Le second de Palaemon, le commandant Aerol dirigeait un entrainement de Cenury dans la cour. Avec autant de gardes sur le terrain, je me doutais qu'on avait dû dire à Gabrielle d'aller s'entrainer ailleurs. Quand j'interrompis son entrainement, Aerol m'informa immédiatement qu'il avait demandé à Gabrielle de s'exercer dans les jardins du palais. Quand j'arrivais, je la regardais à son insu pendant près d'une demi-marque de chandelle. Gabrielle était un spectacle à regarder. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je devais admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle grâce et précision, comme quand elle fit tournoyer son bâton sur ses côtés, autour de son corps et au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fut une belle danse de Princesse Amazone, de ma Princesse Amazone. Et la beauté des jardins améliorait les performances de ma femme et de sa danse.

Je marchais vers elle et lui sourit.

— C'était… euh‚ magnifique‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je. Tu es… très bonne… non‚ admirable avec ton bâton. Mes azalées en sourient.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma langue aujourd'hui ?

— Merci, Xena, me répondit-elle. Tu ne peux imaginer le nombre de fois où j'aurais voulu que tu puisses me voir quand je m'entrainais au village des Amazones.

— Je suppose que tes formateurs Amazones t'ont appris à te défendre contre un adversaire ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui.

Je tirai mon épée.

— Puis-je ?

Gabrielle prit une position défensive. Je lançais mon épée sur sa gauche en direction de sa hanche. Elle arrêta correctement ma frappe en bloquant l'épée juste au-dessus de la poignée là où j'étais le moins susceptible de réussir à briser son bâton. Je frappai sa droite. Elle bloqua de nouveau. Je fis alors un mouvement comme si je voulais lancer une deuxième frappe sur sa droite, mais attaqua son ventre. Elle était en retard pour anticiper mon mouvement, mais elle réussit à me bloquer avant que je puisse l'empaler. Je ne le voulais pas, bien sûr, mais j'espérais qu'elle saurait qu'un autre adversaire aurait proche de la tuer avec cette frappe. Quand je frappais à nouveau à gauche, et qu'elle me bloqua, je lançais ma jambe gauche sous elle et la fit trébucher. Ses deux pieds se soulevèrent du sol et elle tomba durement.

Gabrielle laissa échapper un grognement quand elle heurta le sol.

— Par les dieux, Gabrielle, je suis désolée ! dis-je en me mettant immédiatement à genoux pour la relever. Es-tu blessée ?

— Je ne suis pas un vase en porcelaine, Xena, me répondit-elle en souriant. Tu ne peux pas me casser.

Je la hissais sur ses pieds et commençais à brosser la saleté de son dos et de ses bras. Je vis du sang sur ses coudes.

— Peut-être pas, mais je vois des blessures à tes coudes, lui répondis-je en plaisantant, mais je devins sérieuse à nouveau. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

— Je vais bien, Xena, me dit-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'ai été pathétique, non ?

— NON ! implorai-je. J'ai été très impressionnée, Gabrielle. Tu as très bien résisté contre moi.

— Ouais, c'est exact, répondit-elle. Tu m'as mis sur le cul après seulement quatre attaques.

— Gabrielle, probablement qu'un tiers de mes armées grecques n'aurait pas survécu pour voir ma quatrième frappe. Les Amazones t'ont très bien formée, comme je m'attendais à ce qu'elles le fassent. Les Amazones sont parmi les plus grandes combattantes du monde, l'informai-je.

— Bien, mais tu es partiale, Xena. Tu y es allée doucement avec moi.

— Non, je ne l'étais pas, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Je ne t'aurais pas transpercé à cette troisième attaque, et je n'ai pas faibli la vitesse de mes coups.

Je lui embrassai le front.

— Maintenant, laisse-moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner les coudes.

Notre première matinée ensemble au palais fut merveilleuse. Gabrielle pouvait avoir acquise de solides compétences en combat, elle était toujours et avant tout une barde. Après notre repas du matin, j'insistais pour qu'elle me lise certains de ses parchemins qu'elles avaient écrits au cours des semaines passées chez les Amazones. La présence et la voix de Gabrielle me détendirent, et je ne pouvais pas penser à meilleure chose à faire pendant cette chaude journée, que de m'installer dans les jardins du palais et écouter mon amour me faire la lecture.

Évidemment, j'étais la Conquérante du monde connu, et les moments de détente étaient malheureusement trop courts.

— Mon Seigneur, pouvons-nous vous interrompre ?

C'était Archillius le capitaine de la Garde, il dirigeait la Garde Impériale qui surveillait les portes de mon palais, et le lieutenant Dedri son commandant en second.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Capitaine ? demandai-je.

— Nous avons un problème, dit-il.

Ces simples mots signifiaient d'habitude, encore une autre tentative manquée d'un assassin ou un rebelle qui aurait tenté de pénétrer dans le palais pour s'en prendre à moi.

— Très bien, lui dis-je et je me tournai vers Gabrielle. Je suis désolée. Je dois m'occuper de ce problème.

— Très bien, Xena, dit-elle. Je vais trouver quelque chose à faire.

J'embrassais ses douces lèvres et partis avec mes officiers. Gabrielle avait effectivement changé, songeai-je en accompagnant mes hommes jusqu'aux cachots du palais. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas tout simplement se promener jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour lire ou écrire. Gabrielle avait goûté à la liberté et à la solide vie en plein air des Amazones. Le soleil brillait, la journée était chaude et l'activité à l'extérieur des murs du palais attendait mon barde imaginative.

Au milieu de notre première nuit au palais, le cri d'angoisse de Gabrielle me réveilla. Elle était plongée dans un vicieux cauchemar et je la secouais farouchement pour la sortir de son douloureux sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, elle balança ses bras et me frappa presque le visage. Elle transpirait abondamment.

— Gabrielle, tout va bien, lui dis-je en prenant la forme effrayée dans mes bras.

Je commençai à la bercer en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Tout va bien, lui répétai-je.

Elle resta calme pendant quelques instants. Malgré toute ma brutalité dans le passé, Gabrielle n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir des cauchemars. Elle expulsait habituellement ma tyrannie en parlant ou en pleurant dans son sommeil, cette explosion arriva sur moi comme un choc.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, Xena, me dit-elle.

— Je sais, chérie, lui répondis-je. Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Je ne m'en souviens pas‚ Xena‚ me dit-elle. Je ne m'en souviens jamais.

— Quand as-tu commencé à avoir des cauchemars, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

— C'est si étrange, Xena, me répondit-elle. Ils ont commencé après que je sois partie vivre chez les Amazones.

— Quelque chose de mal est-il arrivé pendant que tu étais là-bas‚ Gabrielle ?

— Non, rien du tout, Xena. C'est ce qui est si étrange. Mon séjour là-bas était incroyable. Je ne comprends pas.

Elle commença à pleurer. Mes bras se resserrèrent.

— Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là.

Je détestais ça mais c'est le meilleur de ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Quand elle dériva dans le sommeil, je restai là à regarder le plafond, me demandant quel démon avait envahi l'âme de Gabrielle.

La semaine suivante, Gabrielle et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps à nous redécouvrir. Elle assista avec moi à la plupart de mes réunions militaires et publiques, nous mangions et nous nous entrainions ensemble, insistant pour que je me conduise comme une adversaire quand elle s'exerçait avec son bâton. Je me sentais de plus en plus coupable du nombre de coupures et de contusions qui augmentaient sur son corps, mais elle refusait de fléchir dans sa détermination à nous affronter.

Chaque nuit, nous faisions l'amour passionnément. Vivre avec les Amazones, fit prendre conscience à Gabrielle qu'elle avait une énorme ressource d'énergie insoupçonnée, et la plupart des nuits, nous l'utilisions pendant des marques de chandelle, c'était un vrai bonheur ! Ce n'était pas juste faire l'amour. Le fait d'être près d'elle, la tenir dans mes bras, entendre sa voix et sentir sa douce odeur de parfum c'étaient également un grand plaisir. J'attendais le soir pour être avec elle comme une enfant la Veille du solstice d'hiver, et pour dire le moins, nos désirs partagés étaient spectaculaires.

Cependant, ses cauchemars continuaient, malheureusement.

Une semaine après notre retour à Corinthe, je devais présider un jugement public. Palaemon vint à moi avec six parchemins déterminant des sentences quand Gabrielle et moi terminions notre repas du matin. Après son départ, mais avant que je ne puisse les regarder, Gabrielle prit la parole.

— Xena, commença-t-elle. Tous ceux qui commettent un crime dans le royaume ne te sont pas présentés, n'est-ce pas ?

Les conséquences de notre séparation de trois mois à la suite du dernier jugement public me revinrent nettement à l'esprit, je devins immédiatement craintive.

— Non, répondis-je. Pourquoi ? demandai-je, consciente de la voix menaçante quand je lui parlais.

— Alors, qui détermine celui doit te faire face, Xena ? demanda-t-elle sans être intimidée par moi. Est-ce le Commandant Palaemon ?

— Non, c'est moi.

— Donc, ils doivent avoir fait des choses assez terribles, non ? répondit Gabrielle sur un ton aussi décontracté que si nous parlions d'une recette d'agneau.

— Oui, Gabrielle. Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Bien, la Reine Melosa m'a formé comme juriste. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir quels types de sentences étaient délivrés pour certains crimes dans le royaume, Xena. C'est tout.

— Je peux répondre à ça, lui dis-je en tentant désespérément de contenir ma colère. La crucifixion.

— Est-ce que ces six malfaisants ont commis le même crime ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi reçoivent-ils la même condamnation ? demanda Gabrielle quand elle trempa nonchalamment un morceau de pain dans le tzatziki et le jeta dans sa bouche.

— Parce que je le décide ainsi !

Son détachement persistant m'exaspéra.

— Puis-je les lire, Xena ? demanda-t-elle. Puis-je voir quels crimes méritent la crucifixion ?

— Quoi, petite « juriste », penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux ?

— Je suis assez curieuse de vois ça.

Je jetai les parchemins enroulés à Gabrielle et me levai de notre table de repas. Elle tressaillit à peine lorsqu'ils volèrent dans sa direction. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère, mais je me doutais un peu, en plus de la curiosité du moment de Gabrielle envers mes jugements publics, c'était son calme continu. C'était étrange, mais intérieurement, j'étais à la fois ravie et furieuse qu'elle n'ait plus peur de moi. Elle ramassa les parchemins qui étaient tombés doucement au sol et les posa délicatement à côté de son assiette. Elle continua ensuite de manger. Je commençais à arpenter lentement.

— D'accord, Princesse Gabrielle des Amazones, dis-je finalement en reprenant la parole après quelques instants de réflexions tourmentées. Pourquoi ne rendrais-tu pas justice et écrire ce que tu penses que ces gens méritent.

En un instant, Gabrielle se leva sur ses pieds avec les six rouleaux à sa suite, et se dirigea vers moi. Elle me saisit dans un étroit enlacement seulement un instant, puis me planta un baiser féroce, mais aimant sur mes lèvres.

— Merci, Xena ! s'écria-t-elle de joie alors qu'elle prit amoureusement ma joue dans sa main vide. Tu ne seras pas déçue.

Elle se retourna et se précipita hors de la chambre.

S'attendait-elle absolument que suggère ça ? Je pensais demander aux Amazones si elles avaient créé un oracle en Gabrielle.

Je ne revis Gabrielle que juste un peu avant que ne commence les jugements publics prévus. J'avais revêtu pour l'occasion un de mes chitons royaux, et comme d'habitude, je conduisis un char jusqu'à l'agora avec Palaemon. Quand j'arrivais et montais sur l'estrade, Gabrielle s'approcha de mon scribe, Marcus Tullius Cicero, et lui remit les six parchemins. Elle était vêtue d'une belle tunique blanche que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Le vêtement accentuait parfaitement les courbes de son joli corps bronzé et tonique. Elle portait également un collier de perles étincelant. La brise de cette journée soufflait majestueusement dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Sa beauté était éthérée. Cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que j'étais toujours très en colère contre elle. Il semblait que chaque instant de notre vie commune, je tombe de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle.

Cicéron regarda dans ma direction. Je hochais simplement de la tête pour donner mon approbation au changement de protocole. Il convoqua ensuite les gardes avec le premier prisonnier.

— Charkas de Corinthe, pour avoir trahi le royaume en en transformant des voûtes Impériales pour détourner plus de quatre-vingt mille dinars du royaume, la peine est... est...

Cicéron regarda attentivement le document et avec une expression perturbée que je ne lui avais jamais vu sur le visage, me regarda interrogateur. Je soupirais profondément et leva la main pour lui demander de continuer. Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, pensais-je, et regarda à nouveau le parchemin.

— La punition est dix ans de dur labeur comme serviteur sous contrat chez Docia de Sicyone, le plus grand éleveur de porcs du Péloponnèse. Le salaire que vous toucherez par Docia pour vos travaux sera intégralement reversé au royaume pour le remboursement. Cicéron me regarda de nouveau, absolument surpris. Je levai à nouveau la main pour lui demander de continuer.

— Avez-vous, euh... avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Cette petite fouine de voleur Charkas éclata en sanglots.

— Par saint Héra, reine des dieux, je vous remercie ! Soyez bénite, Conquérante !

Charkas avait été, un temps, l'un de mes comptables impériales les plus fiables. Il avait dépensé l'argent que je lui avais confié dans les jeux, le vin et les femmes, mais pour la plupart en jeu. Quand il fut transporté au loin, j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche sur le fait que sa misérable vie avait été épargnée.

Deux autres gardes emmenèrent le deuxième prisonnier.

— Dzhura de Corinthe, pour avoir trahi le royaume en assassinant votre mari, le Garde impérial Chiparus de Mycènes, la peine est...

Cicero s'arrêta de nouveau et me regarda encore plus étonné. Ses regards commençaient vraiment à m'agacer.

— Voulez-vous continuer, murmurai-je.

— La peine est de quatre ans d'emprisonnement dans la prison pour femmes sur l'île de Lesbos. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

La femme ne dit rien. Elle me regarda simplement et baissa la tête dans un geste de remerciement sincères, soupçonnai-je.

— Avez-vous des enfants ? demandai-je à la prisonnière.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Trois enfants, ma Lady.

Je fis signe aux gardes de l'emmener.

Les quatre autres condamnés obtinrent une peine d'emprisonnement ou de servitude pour leurs crimes, mais aucun d'eux dans les cachots du palais, observai-je. Même l'assassin raté de la semaine avait obtenu une peine de cinq ans de travaux forcés dans un orphelinat athénien. Aucun des «jugements » de Gabrielle n'avait été une condamnation à mort. Le dernier prisonnier amenait devant moi avait avoué le viol et le meurtre de trois jeunes filles, et même pour cela, Gabrielle avait demandé l'emprisonnement à perpétuité au pénitentiaire du Dôme de Troie sur l'île de Syros.

Personne ne mourra sur la croix aujourd'hui. Je repartis sur mon char et allai directement jusqu'à ma chambre pour attendre pour Gabrielle. Palaemon m'avait observé durant tout le trajet mais il ne dit rien. Il avait vu à mon visage. Palaemon savait qu'à cet instant me faire une de ses typiques remarques sarcastiques, serait vraiment tenter le diable.

Lorsque Gabrielle entra dans ma chambre, je l'attrapai fermement immédiatement par ses avant-bras et envisageai de la secouer fortement.

— Un éleveur de porcs !? Tu as envoyé ce bâtard de Charkas chez un putain éleveur de porcs !?

Gabrielle leva les bras et me saisit doucement les avant-bras. Elle était très calme.

— J'ai lu chaque dossier, Xena, dit-elle. Charkas a dépensé tout l'argent qu'il a volé.

— Je sais ça ! m'exclamai-je. Mon argent ! Dans le jeu et les putes !

— Le crucifier n'allait pas te rendre cet argent, Xena, poursuivit-elle. Docia est très prospère et peut se permettre de payer un employé quatre-vingt mille dinars pendant dix ans. De cette façon, Docia trouve un travailleur et le Royaume obtient un remboursement.

— Ouais, mais où ce se trouve le putain châtiment, Gabrielle ? demandai-je.

Gabrielle sourit.

— Eh bien, Xena, si tu étais qualifiée comme comptable, voudrais-tu travailler dans un élevage de porcs, sans salaire, pendant dix ans ?

Je me calmai et relâchai Gabrielle. Par les dieux, elle était si spéciale.

— Pourquoi avoir épargné le violeur, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

— Il n'est pas épargné, Xena, répondit-elle. Il n'a que 22 ans. Il va probablement souffrir entre les mains des autres prisonniers dans cette colonie pour ce qu'il a fait et il va souffrir pendant les années à venir. Cela va lui donner à réfléchir. Ensuite, Xena, il mourra dans cet antre d'Hadès où les Parques viendront le réclamer.

— Et Dzhura, Gabrielle, elle a tué un de mes gardes les plus qualifiés.

Gabrielle s'expliqua.

— Selon son témoignage et celui du milicien qui l'a appréhendée, le Garde Caporal Chiparus la battait elle et ses enfants depuis de nombreuses années. Elle en avait assez, Xena, et l'a poignardé avec son poignard après une brutale raclée. Cette femme ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle vivait déjà dans le Tartare avec cet homme.

— Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense, Gabrielle. Il ne la frappait plus quand elle l'a poignardé.

— Je sais. Et elle doit être punie pour avoir pris la vie d'un homme, mais pas au prix de la sienne. Je l'ai condamnée à uniquement quatre ans, pour qu'elle puisse espérer revenir ici et reprendre son rôle de mère auprès de ses enfants.

Gabrielle me sourit à nouveau et j'étais impuissante à faire autre chose que de lui sourire en retour.

— C'est très intéressant que tu aies choisi Lesbos comme lieu d'emprisonnement, dis-je en saisissant Gabrielle par la taille. Elle finira probablement comme nous, tu sais.

Gabrielle semblait confuse.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Je la soulevai par sa taille et la portai jusqu'au lit où je la déposai délicatement. Couchée sur son dos, je me baissai au-dessus d'elle et commençai à l'embrasser passionnément. Brisant le baiser, je regardais dans ses yeux verts surpris mais remplis de désir.

— Bienvenue sur l'île de Lesbos, Princesse Gabrielle.

Merci loo pour tes encouragements

-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Palaemon me rapporta que le Lieutenant Velasca avait abandonné son commandement à Pharsalus.

— Qu'avez-vous entendu dire ? lui demandai-je.

— J'ai reçu un message ce matin, mon Seigneur, commença-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que la semaine dernière, vous avez ordonné au Commandant Rhamos d'envoyer deux agents des renseignements pour réaffecter les soldats de son bataillon.

— Oui, j'ai demandé au Garde Caporal Bahri de dépêcher mes ordres à Rhamos, lui répondis-je. Ils se sont fait passer pour des hoplites1 de bas rang.

— Eh bien, Conquérante, Velasca s'est apparemment méfiée dès le début et avait son propre soldat pour espionner les deux agents. Elle a surpris l'un d'eux à renvoyer un message à Rhamos sur un de ses stupides plans, d'empoisonner la provision d'eau de la tribu des Amazones de la région. Manifestement, le message est arrivé jusqu'à Rhamos, mais Velasca a assassiné les deux agents. Le message que nous avons reçu, c'est qu'elle se dirige vers le nord avec une bande de soldats de son bataillon qui lui sont restées fidèles.

— J'espère que le commandant Rhamos est maintenant à Pharsalus, Palaemon, lui dis-je.

— Oui, mon Seigneur.

— Combien de soldats de son bataillon l'ont suivie ?

— Environ une vingtaine, mon Seigneur, répondit Palaemon. Elle n'était pas un officier très populaire parmi les troupes.

— Et je parie que les transfuges sont en majorité des femmes, aussi, n'est-ce pas commandant ?

— Oui, je crois, pourquoi.

Il s'arrêta.

— Vous avez une idée de son prochain déplacement, Conquérante ?

— Oh, oui, Commandant, lui répondis-je.

J'embrassai Gabrielle et sortis du bain, j'enfilai une robe, et chargeai Palaemon de rassembler un détachement de Gardes Impériaux et de préparer des chevaux et des chars pour un voyage jusqu'en Thrace. Ce n'était qu'après que Palaemon avait quitté la chambre que Gabrielle sortit du bain.

— On dirait que je pars en voyage, Gabrielle, lui dis-je.

— On dirait que nous partons en voyage, Xena, dit-elle alors qu'elle se séchait.

— Non, tu restes ici.

— Non, je pars avec toi.

— Je ne te laisserai pas venir, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Ça va être dangereux. Velasca a toujours été cruelle, mais elle est également très intelligente et, maintenant elle est furieuse contre moi. T'avoir autour moi risque de me distraire, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de lui donner une possibilité de te faire du mal. Je ne risquerais pas ça.

— Je ne vais pas laisser ça se produire, Xena, dit Gabrielle, avec défi. Et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas cela se produire, non plus.

— J'ai dit «non», Gabrielle, déclarai-je. Cela ne te concerne pas, ne discute pas avec moi.

— Bien, j'ai dit que j'irai, Xena ! Cette femme est une ennemie de mes sœurs Amazones, donc son mépris pour elles me concerne, me répondit-elle, puis ajouta doucement, De tout façon, je... je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre séparation avec toi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Je ne pouvais pas non plus supporter une autre séparation avec elle, et sachant cela, je cédai devant son insistance. Je restai immobile et regardai Gabrielle s'habiller et commencer à emballer certains de ses effets pour le voyage. Actuellement, la plupart de ses vêtements et effets personnels se trouvaient dans ma chambre. Sa chambre ne servant que principalement de bibliothèque personnelle pour sa collection de parchemins sans cesse croissante. Je la rejoignis dans la préparation de mes vêtements et de mes armes pour le voyage.

— Ta liberté t'a certainement changée, Princesse Gabrielle, lui dis-je finalement quand je terminai mes malles.

— Ma liberté t'a changée aussi, Xena la Conquérante, me répondit Gabrielle.

— Oui, Gabrielle, cela m'a changé.

-.-.-.-

Mon entourage militaire quitta Corinthe à la marque de chandelle de midi. Je fus rejointe par Palaemon le commandant et Aerol son second et commandant d'une centaine de Gardes Impériaux, et à la demande de Gabrielle, le sergent Bahri. Gabrielle avait également suggéré qu'un petit détachement de gardes Amazones de son village soit autorisé à nous accompagner dans la mission une fois arrivés en Thessalie. En premier lieu, je ne pensais pas que cela était une bonne idée, mais en réfléchissant, je commençais à élaborer un plan stratégique où les bénévoles Amazones pourraient s'intégrer gentiment.

Lorsque Bahri se joignit à nous, la première chose que Gabrielle et moi avions remarqué, c'était l'importante ecchymose sous son œil gauche. Elle nous informa que l'un de ses anciens «copains» Gardes l'avait coincé sur le chemin de retour aux casernes deux soirs auparavant et avait tenté de la molester. Elle nous dit lui avoir donné un coup de pied dans l'aine et de l'avoir poignardé dans la cuisse avec sa dague de terrain après qu'il l'ait frappée. Quand Gabrielle inquiète lui posa plus de questions, nous apprîmes toutes les deux que la vie comme femme n'avait pas été facile pour Bahri. Beaucoup d'hommes avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié au cours de ses années comme un «homme» cherchaient maintenant à se venger pour leur «l'orgueil blessé » qu'ils estimaient avoir subi. Ils la traitaient de tous les noms et menaçaient de l'agresser. Apparemment, certains de ses autres anciens amis voulaient simplement la baiser. Bahri s'était pas mal débrouiller pour repousser mes hommes depuis la révélation de son véritable sexe. Elle ne méritait certainement pas toute cette folie. Parce qu'elle était une bonne amie de Gabrielle, et que j'aimais bien l'étrange petite égyptienne aussi, je commandai immédiatement au capitaine Archillius et mes autres officiers de la Garde Impériale d'ordonner à mes hommes de cesser les agressions physiques et verbales contre Bahri une fois rentrée à Corinthe, ou ils devront subir personnellement ma colère.

Nous atteignîmes le bataillon du fort de la Thessalie, une marque chandelle après la nuit tombée. Gabrielle avait demandé de passer par le village des Amazones pour les informer du développement en cours et de recruter des guerrières Amazones pour participer à notre opération. J'insistai pour que Bahri et un groupe de femmes Gardes Impériale l'accompagnent. Gabrielle avait voyagé sur un char jusqu'à présent, mais pour son trajet jusqu'au village des Amazones, elle monta avec Bahri sur son étalon, Ru. Quand elle disparut au loin, je me réunis avec le commandant Rhamos, qui avait pris temporaire le commandement du fort.

— Bonsoir, mon Seigneur, dit-il en me saluant formellement.

Rhamos était un de mes plus anciens commandants et un des plus capables. Il était costaud avec un air sauvage, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux noirs et une épaisse barbe tachetée de gris et une moustache. Il faisait partie de mon cercle militaire du temps où j'étais la princesse guerrière, piratant les mers, pillant les terres et luttant contre les Romains. Seigneur de guerre Spartan, il fut en premier un adversaire, et je fus impressionnée par son habileté au combat et le voulus dans mon armée grandissante. Cependant, mes tentatives de séduction pour brouiller son esprit et vaincre son armée n'avait pas marché avec lui. Lorsque je m'assurai qu'il était sodomite, je lui envoyai un de mes plus beaux et jeunes fantassins pour le séduire. Le jeune garçon captiva Rhamos et quand je le sentis suffisamment distrait, j'infiltrai son fief, capturai la plupart de ses hommes et lui donnai le choix de me rejoindre ou de mourir. Il choisit de rejoindre et resta sous mon commandement depuis.

— Bonsoir, Commandant Rhamos‚ répondis-je. Du nouveau depuis votre dernier message ?

— Oui, effectivement, Conquérante, répondit-il. Le vieux Mithridate a envoyé un message pour dire que l'hydre folle provoque les Amazones près de son palais de retraite en Thrace.

— Comme je l'avais prédit, répondis-je.

— Mon Seigneur ? Rhamos semblait perturbé.

— Commandant Rhamos, vous avez des femmes au sein du bataillon qui n'ont pas fuies avec Velasca, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Conquérante, il en reste un grand nombre, répondit-il. Deux d'entre elles sont mes meilleures combattantes et qui ont été réaffectées ici l'année dernière. Elles sont fidèles au royaume le Sergent Viera de Thermopylae et le sergent Favrie de la Gaul.

— Excellent, lui dis-je. Qu'elles se joignent à nous.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, répondit Rhamos en s'inclinant.

Rhamos continua à me regarder avec un air interrogateur, mais je sortis de la hutte de commandement sans explication avec Palaemon et Aerol à ma suite, puis je chargeai Aerol de prendre un détachement de Gardes Impériaux de century et de se diriger vers le nord. Ils devaient aller au poste de commandement du commandant Glaphyra en Thrace et ils devaient le faire immédiatement.

Gabrielle revint une marque chandelle plus tard avec dans son entourage, cinq femmes de sa tribu. Elle chevauchait maintenant son propre cheval, Chulytis, l'étalon que lui a donné sa tribu. Trois des Amazones étaient des femmes qui m'avaient accompagné jusqu'au fort pour affronter Velasca la semaine précédente Ephiny, Chloé et de l'Amazone pour qui Bahri en pinçait, Charicleia. Les deux autres, Ouri et Tania, étaient originaires de Thrace et avaient rejoint la tribu de Thessalie après que j'ai détruit leur tribu natale. C'était immédiatement évident que l'Amazone Ephiny dirigeait la garde tribale, et je devais admettre que c'était stratégiquement intelligent de sa part d'avoir recruté des Amazones exilées de Thraces pour se joindre à notre mission. C'étaient toutes les deux des gardes expérimentées, mais Ouri était également une guérisseuse qualifiée et Tania était une chef spirituelle. Bien que leur participation s'intégrait aussi parfaitement dans mon plan, j'étais également nerveuse de savoir ce qu'elles avaient pu raconter à propos mon passé agressif, à Gabrielle. J'étais troublée par ses révélations qu'auraient pu être faites à Gabrielle, de cette partie sombre de mon passé avec les Amazones, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après les présentations formelles de Gabrielle de ses sœurs Amazones à mes commandants et moi-même, je lui pris délicatement le bras et lui demandai de venir avec moi jusqu'à la cabane de commandement. Il y avait deux quartiers de repos derrière cette cabane, et j'en avais réservé une pour Gabrielle et moi à notre arrivée au fort.

Quand nous étions détendues et installés pour la nuit, Gabrielle commença à me parler avec désinvolture du béguin commun de Bahri et de Charicleia quand je décidai de l'interrompre.

— Gabrielle, demandai-je. Que t'as dit la Reine Melosa et les autres au sujet de mon passé avec les Amazones ?

— Pas grand-chose, Xena, me répondit-elle. Je suppose que tu as eu une histoire avec elles, vu la médecine que tu utilises. Ce sont les mêmes remèdes que les Amazones, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, et bien, il y a beaucoup plus que ça, lui dis-je. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Gabrielle. Demain, nous irons en Thrace pour lutter contre des Amazones.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Gabrielle avec une expression surprise.

— Pour répondre à ça, tu dois connaître mon passé avec la Nation des Amazones, Gabrielle, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas très joli.

Gabrielle se pencha en arrière sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et croisa les bras. J'avais toute son attention.

Je commençai.

— Au début de ma quête pour conquérir le monde connu, environ deux ans avant le Gauntlet, je rencontrai la tribu des Amazones du Nord. C'étaient essentiellement deux tribus, séparées par régions, celle de Gaul et celle de Thrace, mais elles n'avaient qu'une reine. Son nom était Cyane.

— J'avais levé une armée importante à ce moment-là et j'avais envahi chaque village et ville-état de la région, mais j'avais une politique, Gabrielle. Je refusai de tuer inutilement les femmes et les enfants, et cela incluait ces Amazones qui étaient de dignes opposants armées. Alors, j'ai essayé de recruter les deux tribus dans ma force armée croissante. J'ai toujours engagé des femmes combattantes et, comme je le disais, les Amazones sont parmi les meilleures. La Reine Cyane était intelligente et très perspicace, c'était une diplomate accomplie, mais elle a répondu à mon offre par une contre-offre. Elle m'a invité à devenir une Amazone.

— Par tous les dieux, Xena.

Gabrielle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je regardai ailleurs.

— S'il te plaît, Gabrielle, laisse-moi continuer. Pendant deux semaines, j'ai été courtisée par cette idée. La Reine et moi étions devenues des amies très proches, pas des amantes, mais j'avais un niveau très élevé de respect pour elle. Bien, remarquable pour moi. À son tour, elle m'a appris quelques techniques de combat que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses sœurs guérisseuses m'ont montrée d'incroyables remèdes de guérison, j'étais impliquée sexuellement avec la chef Garde de la tribu, une femme nommée Azita, même si je couchais également avec mon partenaire et chef de guerre, un nomade Sarmatian appelé Borias, en même temps.

— Alors que je vivais comme une Amazone, je me mis aussi à courtiser secrètement une chamane exilée de la tribu. Personne ne le savait, pas Azita, ni la reine Cyane, pas même Borias. Elle voyait dans mon avenir et me prédisait que je deviendrais le Destructeur des nations. Elle me dit que ma destinée ne serait atteinte que si je vainquis les Amazones de la steppe. Elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle pourrait utiliser leur sang pour renforcer son pouvoir et rendre ma destinée possible. Elle m'avait démontrée qu'elle avait les pouvoirs d'un oracle, alors je l'ai crue. Ma soif de pouvoir était si forte, Gabrielle. C'était encore plus fort que toute fidélité à l'amitié ou même au désir de la passion ou de l'amour. Mais quand Borias refusa de m'aider à combattre de manière équitable sur le champ de bataille, je décidai de tendre une embuscade et abattre les dirigeants des deux tribus. Je les ai tuées, Gabrielle. J'ai tué toutes les femmes les plus fortes des deux tribus, y compris mon amante Azita, incluant la reine Cyane.

— Les tribus étaient désorganisées après ça. La plupart des Amazones qui ont combattu mon armée étaient soit mortes soient devenues des esclaves. D'autres se retirèrent au fin fond des steppes. Mon armée a envahi leurs villages comme des sauterelles sur un champ de blé. Borias et moi nous sommes séparé après cela et j'ai pris mon armée et me suis dirigée vers le sud en Macédoine. Au moment où je m'approchai de Thessalie, le message s'était propagée aux tribus restantes que j'avais décimées les tribus du nord. Beaucoup d'Amazones survivantes ont rejoint la tribu de la Reine Melosa ici. Anticipant cette fois, mon attaque, j'étais certaine qu'elles pensaient être prêtes contre moi.

Gabrielle retira sa main de la mienne et regardait fixement la porte de notre cabane de couchage pendant que je continuais.

— Alors que nous étions parties chevauchées une journée sur les terres des Amazones ici, Velasca était partie dans mon camp. Des années auparavant, des pillards avaient attaqué le village de Velasca, Melosa et les Amazones sont arrivées et l'ont sauvée. Velasca avait 13 ans environ à l'époque, et Melosa devait avoir sans doute pas plus de 20 ans, elle s'est occupée de Velasca comme si elle était son propre enfant. Mais quand Melosa a donné à sa jeune sœur son droit de caste au lieu de Velasca, celle-ci a été furieuse et a défié Melosa. Elles se sont battues, c'était un duel à mort, Melosa a décidé d'épargner Velasca après l'avoir battue. Velasca a été exilée de la tribu comme punition. Elle m'a rejointe et exigé une vengeance. Elle était pleine de rage, mais c'était une combattante efficace et, bien qu'elle... je... je l'ai baisée, cela a très bien fonctionné.

À ce moment précis, Gabrielle se leva et mit à arpenter de long en large. Je n'avais pas de meilleur choix de mots pour décrire ma relation sexuelle avec Velasca, je le savais, mais je voulais qu'elle entende tout cela, dans toute sa brutale exactitude. Elle devait avoir l'image la plus claire afin d'accepter et de comprendre ce que nous étions sur le point de le faire en Thrace.

— Velasca m'a donné la disposition du village des Amazones comme c'était alors, continuai-je. Elle m'a dit qui étaient les meilleures combattantes et où se trouvait leur arsenal. Nous étions encore engagés dans des batailles à Larissa et Crannon, mais ces villages avaient été facile à vaincre par mes troupes. Après avoir pris Pharsalus, j'avais prévu d'attaquer des Amazones. Mais alors quelque chose est arrivé, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, qui était appuyé contre une table son dos vers moi, se tourna pour me faire face.

— La Reine Melosa est venue dans mon campement le soir avant le matin où nous devions attaquer. Elle était seule et sans armes, ce qui était bien sûr limite suicidaire. Mais elle avait une offre à me faire. Si je choisissais de ne pas attaquer sa tribu, elle enverra un message aux autres tribus de la Nation de ne pas m'attaquer. C'était une proposition absurde et brillante en même temps. Dans ma colossale arrogance, je ne doutais pas que je vaincrais aisément ses Amazones, ainsi que les Spartiates, les Lesbiennes, les Anatolians et les Amazones du désert de Phénicie et de Mésopotamie. Et je me suis souvenue que la Chamane m'avait dit que je ne devais vaincre que les Amazones des steppes du nord, ce que j'avais fait, il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison pour moi de verser inutilement le sang des Amazones. Malgré ce que je suis, Gabrielle, je n'ai jamais eu plaisir à tuer des femmes juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Bien sûr, Velasca était énervée, mais je l'ai calmée en lui donnant le poste de commandement de Pharsalus, quand j'ai revendiqué Corinthe trois ans plus tard. J'ai pensé que cela lui donnerait un sentiment de supériorité sur Melosa, étant mon officier de plus haut gradé dans la région, mais visiblement cela n'a pas suffi. Velasca n'a cessé de toujours convoiter le titre de reine des Amazones.

— Alors, tu vois, Gabrielle, Velasca a pris la fuite vers le nord pour galvaniser les Amazones laissées pour compte en Gaul et thraces. Elle veut lever une armée d'amazones et je crains que les autres tribus soient en danger.

— Tu penses que ma Reine n'est pas capable de vaincre cette démente‚ Xena ?

— Bien sûr Melosa essuierait le sol avec Velasca, Gabrielle, je lui fais confiance. Mais je ne laisserai pas Velasca et sa «tribu» commencer une guerre sur le territoire de Thessalie et mettre en danger les villageois non armés de cette région. C'est ta tribu, Gabrielle. Je t'aime, et pour toi, je vais mettre fin à ce truc là-bas.

— Xena‚ projettes-tu de tuer Velasca ?

— Oui.

Gabrielle baissa les yeux.

— Maintenant, tu connais l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, Gabrielle, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda à nouveau.

— N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la vaincre sans la tuer, Xena ?

— Probablement, mais elle a été emmerdeuse de première, je préfère la tuer.

— Je vois.

Sur ce, Gabrielle sortit calmement de la cabane. Je voulais désespérément partir après elle, mais j'avais mes propres réflexions personnelles à gérer. Pourquoi devrais-je épargner Velasca ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Velasca n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à me transpercer. Puis, je pensais à Gabrielle, et à combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme qui essayait si dur de voir à travers ma mauvaise image. Elle était un cadeau des dieux, au quotidien, et il semblait que je faisais beaucoup d'effort pour rejeter ce présent. Alors que je méditais, je décidai de courir après elle.

Elle était assise à côté d'un feu de camp dans la cour centrale du fort avec un groupe d'Amazones et de soldats. Bahri, Charicleia et Ephiny étaient parmi les personnes avec qui elle était assise. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demandai de venir avec moi jusqu'à notre cabane. Ce qu'elle fit, et quand nous arrivâmes là, je la pris dans mes bras.

— Attendons de voir comment cela se passe, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Et si je peux l'éviter, j'épargnerai Velasca.

Elle me regarda avec ses beaux yeux verts humides de larmes.

— Merci, Xena.

Cette nuit-là, Gabrielle et moi avons fait l'amour intensément et passionnément. J'étais couchée sur le dos alors qu'elle était assise sur moi. Après m'avoir tendrement embrassé, sucée et caressée les seins, elle se redressa et se glissa entre mes jambes, son sexe en contact avec le mien. Doucement, et de manière séduisante, elle commença à frotter mon sexe sur le sien. Elle le fit très lentement en se penchant entre mes jambes et elle enroula ses bras autour de mes cuisses, massant les muscles en poursuivant son rythme lent. Je pouvais sentir le doux nœud de son sexe rigide toucher le mien également en érection. C'était si intense, si incroyablement profond que je me sentais fusionner avec elle. Alors que nous continuions à frotter notre lancinant nœud gorgé, elle commença à me dire des petites choses attachantes :

— Xena, tu es si belle, ton corps est tellement incroyable, Xena, C'est si bon, Xena, Tu sens si bon, Xena.

Tout ce que je pouvais lui répondre, c'était répété avec enthousiasme et incohérence :

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle, Je t'aime, Gabrielle...

Alors que je laissai mes mains courir le long de ses hanches douces mais fermes et sur ses beaux seins. L'orgasme que j'eus cette nuit-là semblait venir à de nombreux moments et j'agrippai les hanches de Gabrielle fermement et pressa son sexe sur le mien quand elle eut son orgasme en même temps.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous nous trouvions dans une merveilleuse étreinte, Gabrielle demanda :

— Xena, qu'est-il arrivé à ton amant, Borias ?

— Il a été assassiné par un de mes hommes par la suite, lui répondis-je.

— Et la Chamane, celle qui t'a dit de tuer les Amazones du Nord ?

Je caressai les cheveux de Gabrielle.

— Elle est restée en Thrace, mais comme Velasca, elle était très en colère contre moi pour ne pas être partie en guerre contre la tribu de la Reine Melosa, mais pour des raisons très différentes. Velasca voulait être la souveraine des Amazones. La Chamane voulait les voir massacrées. Après que j'ai conquis Athènes, elle a envoyé un assassin pour me tuer, il n'a pas réussi, j'ai voyageai jusqu'en Thrace, je l'ai pourchassée et je l'ai tuée.

Gabrielle me regarda.

— C'est ce que je suis‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je.

— Non Xena‚ me répondit-elle. C'est ce que tu étais.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un baiser avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait en moi‚ avec son amour et son engagement pour moi.

-.-.-.-

Je décidai de rester éveillé la nuit. Si Gabrielle recommençait à avoir un cauchemar, je voulais pourvoir la réveiller avant que les souvenirs lui échappent. J'avais le sentiment que si elle pouvait se souvenir de ses cauchemars, elle pourrait affronter les démons qui les causaient. Alors que je la regardai dormir en lui caressant doucement les bras, les épaules et le visage. Je me souvins de tous ces moments dans le passé quand je le faisais par la force des choses, parce que c'était la seule manière dont je pouvais me permettre de la toucher avec amour. Je voulais rire et pleurer en même temps de mon idiotie pour ce que je nous aie refusé.

— Je t'aime tellement, Gabrielle, murmurai-je quand je lui embrassai légèrement ses lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se mit à trembler et à convulser. Le cauchemar débutait. Je la saisis par les épaules et la secouai fortement. Quand elle se réveilla, ses avant-bras se débattirent et repoussèrent mes bras. Elle se mit à pleurer.

— Je suis là, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Je suis là.

Elle m'agrippa étroitement.

— Tu te souviens du rêve, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête contre mon épaule.

— Oui, Xena, un peu, me répondit-elle. Je me souviens de courir à travers une forêt sombre. Quelqu'un me poursuivait. Il était vêtu de peaux d'animaux.

— Est-ce que c'était moi, Gabrielle ? grinçai-je entre les dents à l'idée que sa vie épanouie chez les Amazones ferait ressortir les éléments les plus sombres de sa vie avec moi.

— Non, Xena, répondit Gabrielle. Ce n'était pas toi. Il était plus grand, et mince, et... et il y avait du sang qui dégoulinait de sa tête, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Il portait d'étrange bijoux et quelque chose de tout aussi étrange sur sa tête. C'était des os et, je crois, un crâne au-dessus. Il brandissait un couteau. Le couteau était recourbé, je crois, et il y avait du sang aussi dessus. Je courais loin de lui, Xena, mais il me rattrapait.

Gabrielle me regarda.

— Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, Xena ? me dit-elle.

Je lui embrassai le front que je continuais de l'étreindre.

— Essaie de te rendormir, Gabrielle, lui dis-je. Je suis là.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gabrielle dormait paisiblement. Je restai éveillée, envisageant d'une part, une bataille contre la colère d'une ex-Amazone, et d'autre part la vengeance d'une Chamane morte.

-.-.-.-

Ma suite partit tôt le lendemain matin, en direction du fort de bataillons de Thrace. Notre première destination était le poste de commandement de mon chef Thracien, le commandant Glaphyra, qui était à une journée de cheval de Pharsalus. Nous avions chevauchées toute la journée, nous arrêtant uniquement pour que les chevaux se reposent et pour manger. Je fus reconnaissante que le temps fut frais plus au nord où nous avancions. Quand nous arrivâmes au poste de commandement du Commandant Glaphyra au nord de Salonique, un fort vent s'agitait, séchant en grande partie la sueur collante que nous avions accumulée pendant notre route.

Le poste de commandement de la Thrace du sud n'était pas un fort fermé‚ mais plutôt une série de petits pavillons alignés verticalement en une rangée de six et horizontalement en une rangée de huit. A une courte distance de marche au loin, il y avait une belle caverne où des eaux de source‚ naturellement chauffées par une force souterraine, procurait un lieu de baignade et de détente à Glaphyra et ses troupes. En plus d'être une des commandants les plus propres et à l'odeur la plus agréable de mes armées, Glaphyra était également devenue l'une des personnes la plus respectée de la région. Elle avait acquise une grande puissance sous mon commandement au fil des années, mais contrairement à la plupart de mes chefs militaires masculins, cela ne lui était jamais monté à la tête. Elle avait gagné le respect, non pas par la crainte, mais avec une diplomatie avisée entre les différents chefs de guerre et chefs de clan qui vivaient sur mes territoires. Elle buvait et se livrer à des jeux de hasard avec eux, régler les petits différends des uns avec les autres, et parfois prenait un amant parmi eux, mais elle ne leur laissait jamais oublier qui était leurs patrons : elle sur eux et moi sur elle.

— Bienvenue, conquérante, me dit-elle quand Gabrielle et moi descendions de nos chevaux en nous approchant d'elle. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce petit cadeau que vous m'avez fait parvenir. Cela a été très amusant.

— Bonjour, commandant Glaphyra, lui répondis-je.

Je lui saisis l'avant-bras en guise de salutation et le serra étroitement pour attirer son attention loin du phallus en question que je lui avais envoyé près de huit mois auparavant.

— Voici Gabrielle.

— Bonjour, dit Gabrielle à Glaphyra.

— Bien le bonjour là, répondit Glaphyra avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût. Avec tout mon respect, mon Seigneur, je dois vous dire que votre petite concubine semble beaucoup plus jolie de près.

— Elle n'est plus ma concubine‚ lui dis-je. Gabrielle est libre.

Glaphyra sourit de son sourire théâtral.

— Par tous les dieux, Conquérante, ça c'est un événement. Vais-je aussi entendre les cloches de mariage dans votre avenir, hmmm ?

— Vous plaisanterez plus tard, Commandant, lui dis-je sérieusement, mais l'expression désorientée sur mon visage n'échappa ni à Glaphyra ni à Gabrielle.

— Quel est la dernière situation ?

— Pardonnez mon insolence‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondit Glaphyra.

Alors qu'elle regarda tout aussi moqueusement Gabrielle en lui souriant. Gabrielle lui sourit en retour. Je serrais les poings quand le vert de ma jalousie commença à envahir mon sang. Glaphyra continua :

— Notre chère et douce Velasca a provoqué un vrai bordel sur les steppes du sud. Elle et ses amies ont saisi un fort Cimmerian abandonné. Je pense qu'il y a environ 150 guerrières là-bas. Elles ont attaqué tous les villages et fermes sur leur route à une demi-journée du fort. Le seul qui a été épargné, c'est le vieil homme Mithradates. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

— Intéressant, répondis-je.

— En outre, il y a trois jours, mes éclaireurs ont trouvé deux cadavres le long des rives du Danube. C'étaient ceux de soldats du royaume, mon Seigneur.

— Deux hommes, je présume, Glaphyra ? demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Oui, pourquoi, mon Seigneur‚ répondit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Glaphyra me regarda avec étonnement. Personne dans le royaume ne m'appelait Xena, personne, sauf Gabrielle. Oh, et ma mère. Je me forçais à ne pas réagir.

— C'étaient des déserteurs de Pharsalus, Gabrielle, répondis-je aussi formellement que je le pouvais. Velasca n'avait besoin d'eux que pour les accoupler avec certaines femmes de sa tribu nouvellement formées. Ils ne servaient que pour un seul objectif puis ensuite elle les a tuées. Elle l'a probablement fait elle-même.

Je retournais mon attention sur une Glaphyra abasourdie.

— Donc, Commandant, on dirait que nous devrons livrer bataille à des femmes, dont certaines sont de futures mères.

— J'espère bien que non, Conquérante, répondit-elle.

— Nous allons monter notre campement ici dans votre commandement‚ Commandant et nous nous mettrons en route aux premières lueurs du jour.

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

Quand Gabrielle et moi nous nous tournions pour partir‚ je pus entendre Glaphyra chanter doucement une chanson pour elle-même :

— _Je sens la douceur de l'amour et j'entends les cloches de mariage pour notre chère et douce Conquérante… la de da de dum… la de da de dum..._

Si Gabrielle n'avait pas été là‚ Glaphyra aurait pu être surprise de voir mon chakram voler en direction de sa poitrine. Je m'assurer de me rappeler de dire à Glaphyra de remercier Gabrielle de lui avoir sauvée la vie.

-.-.-.-

J'ordonnai à Palaemon, Aerol et à la Garde Impériale century de mettre en place des lits de fortune dans les baraquements au poste de Commandement de Glaphyra. Les Gardes femme et les deux soldats Thessaliennes, Viera et Favrie, iraient dormir avec les troupes féminines. Certains des soldats masculins de Glaphyra aidèrent avec enthousiasme les cinq Amazones, à monter une tente pour loger et participèrent à leur soirée privée de rituels et de spiritualité. Barhi et deux des femmes de ma Garde Impériale demandèrent aux Amazones si elles pouvaient se joindre à elles. Je supposai que Glaphyra était satisfaite d'une chose la « douceur de l'amour ».

Glaphyra offrit son pavillon commande pour la nuit à Gabrielle et moi, mais je refusai l'offre. Malgré le fait que nous entrions en bataille le lendemain matin, il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire avec ma Gabrielle. Nous montâmes à cheval et prîmes l'ouest ensemble pendant une marque chandelle entière. Là, situé au milieu d'une petite forêt de pins se trouvait un petit lac, chauffé par la même essence de la terre que les bains des cavernes. C'était à ma connaissance, l'un des trois seuls plans d'eau en plein air comme cela. Je l'avais découvert, évidemment, quand je vivais parmi les Amazones il y a de nombreuses années.

Je n'étais pas du genre romantique, mais je m'étais toujours dit que si je devais permettre à mon « esclave » Gabrielle de m'accompagner au cours d'un de mes voyages, je m'étais promis qu'un de ceux-là devrait inclure un des lacs chauds. Au cours des années lors de mes réflexions les plus intimes, je m'imaginais l'emmener dans ce lieu particulier, lui demandant d'oublier pour une nuit qu'elle était mon esclave du corps. Je m'imaginais nager nue avec elle, puis la coucher sur le sable doux au bord du lac et couvrir son corps luisant de fougères sauvages qui poussaient dans la région. Je m'imaginais debout au-dessus d'elle, m'émerveillant juste en regardant sa beauté. Mais l'imagination de ma Conquérante était si limitée. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui aurais fait après. Lui grimper pour la baiser ne semblait pas juste. Alors la vision s'arrêtait là, avec Gabrielle étendue sur le sable, couverte de feuillage.

— Où allons-nous, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle alors que nous chevauchions.

— C'est une surprise.

Gabrielle ne prononça pas un mot, mais quand je la regardai je vis un visage souriant d'anticipation.

Quand nous descendîmes de cheval, je pris sa main dans la mienne et encore une fois je sentis ces oiseaux battant des ailes dans mon estomac comme ils essayaient désespérément de trouver leur chemin. _Après toutes ces années, elle réveille toujours en moi ces maudits oiseaux_ , ris-je de moi-même à cette pensée.

La nuit était tombée sur le lac et l'éclat de la lune illuminait les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de l'eau chaude. Je regardai Gabrielle, dont les yeux étaient ouverts de stupéfaction.

— C'est très beau, Xena, dit-elle après un long soupir. Absolument magnifique.

Elle me serra étroitement la main. Les oiseaux dans mon ventre devenaient plus fous.

Je commençai à penser à un corps nu, mouillé et des fougères.

— Euh Gabrielle, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas, euh, tes vêtements... pour nager... avec moi. L'eau est très chaude. Sais-tu nager ?

— Oui, Xena. Mon père nous l'a enseigné à ma sœur et moi quand nous étions petites. Elle baissa les yeux et commença à se déshabiller. Mes sœurs Amazones m'ont appris des choses aussi.

— Je reviens tout de suite, lui dis-je en montrant un arbre pour indiquer que j'avais besoin de me soulager.

Au lieu de cela, je me baissai derrière les arbres et commençai à arracher des fougères. Quand je fus satisfaite de ma collecte, je les cachai derrière l'arbre de la clairière situé près de la rive du lac. Je me sentais comme une coquine espiègle. Puis, aussi vite que je le pouvais, je me déshabillais, courus pour plonger dans l'eau chaude et accueillante. Gabrielle me regarda quand que je courais devant elle et j'entendis le bruit de ses applaudissements quand je touchais l'eau.

Quand je ressortie, elle était là nue, applaudissant toujours des mains en s'agitant avec exubérance.

— Waow ! Xena ! C'était un beau plongeon !

Sur ce, ma belle Gabrielle courut et jeta son corps dans l'eau. Elle se mit à crier son enthousiasme :

— C'est super !

Les arbres autour du lac piégèrent la voix de Gabrielle qui résonna majestueusement.

Je pris quelques instants pour regarder ces merveilleux moments où Gabrielle éclaboussait tout autour d'elle comme une enfant joueuse. Puis je nageai vers elle, lui attrapa la taille par derrière et lui planta des baisers sur la nuque. Elle se contorsionna dans mon étreinte pour me faire face et projeta malicieusement de l'eau sur moi.

— Tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! me dit-elle en commençant à nager au loin.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Gabrielle aussi joyeuse.

— Toi petite perfide ! lui criai-je alors que je commençai à tracer pour la rattraper. Quand je fus à portée d'elle, elle plongea sous l'eau chaude. Alors que j'étais sur le point de plonger sous l'eau après elle, elle apparut derrière moi et éclaboussa mon dos. Lorsque je me retournai, elle éclaboussa le visage.

— Ha ! cria-t-elle joyeusement en nageant au loin de nouveau.

 _Impressionnant‚ Gabrielle_ ‚ pensais-je.

— Partie terminée‚ jeune fille ! lui dis-je.

Je plongeai profondément sous l'eau et utilisai le clair de lune comme éclairage‚ je scrutai et observai alors que la silhouette de Gabrielle nageait‚ puis s'arrêtait et je supposai me cherchait. Je pouvais entendre sa voix étouffée appeler mon nom. Quand je fus convaincue qu'elle était très inquiète pour moi‚ je jaillis hors de l'eau à un souffle d'elle et éclaboussai violement plusieurs fois avec les deux mains.

— D'accord ! Je me rends ! Je me rends ! cria-t-elle à travers les accablantes éclaboussures.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai son visage surpris.

— Par tous les diables, Xena. Tu as jailli de nulle part, dit Gabrielle en essuyant les yeux.

— Eh bien, je devais te faire mariner un peu avant mon attaque, Gabrielle.

— Ça a marché, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

Mon désir pour elle commença à se réveiller dans mon corps.

— Viens ici, lui dis-je.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de mes épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes bras descendirent autour sa taille et nos jambes pagayèrent pour nous maintenir à flot dans les eaux profondes où nous avons partagé un long et merveilleux baiser.

Gabrielle rompit la première.

— Mes jambes se fatiguent‚ Xena.

— Allons vers le rivage‚ répondis-je. Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondres d'épuisement… déjà.

Nous regagnâmes le rivage et je demandai à Gabrielle de rester là où elle se tenait. Je me précipitai vers Argo où je tirai une couverture. Je partie ensuite récupérer les fougères. Je posai la couverture à côté de Gabrielle.

— Allonge-toi, lui demandai-je et c'est ce qu'elle fit, je commençai alors à poser délicatement les fougères, une à une, sur diverses parties de son corps.

— Que fais-tu‚ Xena ? me demanda Gabrielle.

— Chut... répondis-je.

Quand chaque fougère cueillie fut posée sur le corps de Gabrielle, je me levai et la regardai.

— Tu es si belle, Gabrielle. Je voulais faire ça depuis si longtemps. Je... Je t'aime tellement.

Gabrielle tendit ses bras en signe d'invitation et, je lui pris la main en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

— Aime-moi, me dit-elle.

J'embrassai ses lèvres, puis je commençai à prendre chaque fougère dans ma bouche, une par une, et les enleva de son corps. Quand j'arrivai jusqu'à ses jambes, je portai son pied droit jusqu'à ma bouche et embrassai ses orteils. J'embrassai en remontant le long de sa jambe droite, jusqu'à ses hanches et redescendant le long de sa jambe gauche jusqu'à son pied. Puis, revint à cet endroit chaleureux et accueillant entre ses jambes, j'écartai ses cuisses et glissai mes épaules et pris son sexe humide et accueillant dans ma bouche. Ses belles mains jouaient avec mes cheveux alors que ma langue lui caressa son doux sexe. Pendant que je lui faisais l'amour, mes mains erraient vers le haut, caressant ses seins fermes. Elle saisit ma main droite et planta un tendre baiser dans la paume. Elle saisit alors ma main gauche et passa sa langue sur ma paume avant de l'embrasser également. Puis Gabrielle tint mes mains dans les siennes.

Quand je finis de faire l'amour à Gabrielle, elle me fit l'amour.

Ensuite, nous nous reposâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La lune avait bougé, mais les étoiles brillaient toujours de nous. Gabrielle était couchée à côté de moi, et passait paresseusement ses doigts sur mes seins alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux.

— Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Xena ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Dans la lumière du ciel de la nuit, ses yeux verts étaient comme des émeraudes.

— As-tu réfléchi à un plan pour faire face aux Amazones sans les attaquer, sachant que certaines d'entre elles pourraient être enceintes ?

— J'ai un plan‚ Gabrielle‚ répondis-je. J'ai toujours un plan.

Gabrielle soupira et regarda vers le bas et puis de nouveau vers moi.

— Puis-je te demander quelque chose d'autre ?

— Bien sûr.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

— Xena, pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu... m'as-tu battue et prise devant mes parents ?

J'essayais toujours d'anticiper les questions de Gabrielle. Nous nous sommes ouvertes sur tellement de choses l'une à l'autre au cours de ces derniers mois. Mais cette question arriva sur moi comme une boule de feu envoyée par une catapulte. Je lâchai :

— Parce que je suis une méchante salope, Gabrielle, répondis-je alors que mes yeux regardaient les étoiles brillantes.

Gabrielle m'attrapa légèrement le côté du visage, attirant mon regard dans ses yeux.

— Pourquoi, Xena ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Dis-moi. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Je me débattais pour rassembler les bons mots.

— Je voulais te faire honte‚ Gabrielle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... juste parce que.

— Non, Xena‚ pourquoi ?

— Je savais que tu les aimais. Je savais que tu n'aimais qu'eux. J'étais jalouse... et je voulais que tu me haïsses.

— Pourquoi ?

Aussi dur que j'essayais, je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

— Parce que c'est ce que je le voulais.

Gabrielle se pencha vers moi et me prit par les épaules.

— Non, Xena, dit-elle en me secouant doucement. S'il te plaît dis-moi pourquoi !

Le contact de ces belles mains qui retenait mon âme prisonnière depuis toutes ces années me rendit furieuse quand elles me touchèrent. Je l'attrapai par les épaules et l'inclinai. Je vis la peur dans ses yeux quand je chevauchai ses hanches en prenant violemment son visage par les côtés dans le creux de mes mains.

— Tu veux savoir le putain pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire. Je voulais que tu me haïsses, Gabrielle. Je voulais tellement que tu me détestes pour que je cesse enfin de t'aimer.

Je pleurai quand je refermai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

— J'avais peur... peur de ces sentiments, je voulais te blesser pour que tu me détestes. Je détestais être amoureuse de toi. Je te détestais de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi et je détestais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour. Je détestais tous ceux que tu aimais et ceux qui t'aimaient. Je voulais tellement que tu me détestes, mais tu ne m'as jamais montré de la haine pendant toutes ces années, même quand je te battais, même quand je t'humiliais. Maudite sois-tu ! Tu ne m'as jamais montré de la haine. Alors, je suis tombée... tombée plus profondément... amoureuse de toi.

Je relâchai la tête de Gabrielle et me penchai, toujours à genoux, mon postérieur reposant doucement sur ses douces boucles. Elle restait là, à me regarder.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu juste pas dit que tu m'aimais, Xena ? me demanda-t-elle quand des larmes coulaient sur les côtés de son beau visage. Pourquoi as-tu eu si peur pendant toutes ces années ?

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

— C'était tes mains Gabrielle, ta voix, ton si beau visage, et ton esprit. Ils m'avaient submergée. Je n'étais pas censée t'aimer, tu vois. J'étais la Princesse Guerrière, la Destructrice des Nations, la Conquérante du monde connu, et je tuais. C'était ce que je faisais. Puis tu es venue et tu m'as montrée des choses dans mon cœur que je ne devais pas voir, que je n'étais pas censée ressentir.

Je restai assise là pendant un instant, puis je desserrai ma prise sur ses mains, essuyant mon visage avec mes mains.

— Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? dis-je finalement dans un murmure.

— C'est Xena que j'aime, répondit Gabrielle.

Je me penchai vers le bas et l'attrapai dans une rigoureuse étreinte. Nous nous tenions l'une l'autre pendant un long moment, pleurant des larmes de douleur passée et du présent déterminant.

-.-.-.-

Je me réveillai avant l'aube le lendemain matin. Je regardai autour de moi et vis une épaisse couche de rosée recouvrant tout, y compris nos corps nus enlacés. L'air était frais et Gabrielle grelottait légèrement dans son sommeil. Nous devions rentrer au poste de commandement de Thrace, je secouai alors doucement Gabrielle, pour la réveiller.

Nous devons nous laver‚ Gabrielle‚ lui dis-je. Nous devons rentrer.

Gabrielle frotta ses yeux boursouflés.

— D'accord‚ Xena.

Je me dirigeai vers un Argo qui somnolait et attrapai un savon et une serviette dans ma sacoche. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Gabrielle et moi, nous nous baignions dans l'eau du lac agréablement chaud, je tendis la main et laissai courir mes doigts sur sa joue.

— Est-ce que ça va, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, Xena‚ je vais bien, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

— Oui, Gabrielle‚ je vais bien.

Lorsque nous retournâmes au poste‚ Glaphyra et Palaemon étaient déjà réveillés‚ habillés et nous attendaient pour partie au fort de Cimmerien. Je donnai à mes deux commandants dans le pavillon de commande, mes ordres‚ également aux cinq Amazones‚ Bahri et à Gabrielle.

— D'accord, voilà le plan, commençai-je. Deux cents soldats de Palaemon et de Glaphyra, nous accompagneront. Je veux que toutes les femmes centurion et Hoplite sous votre commandement soient dans les rangs, Glaphyra. Si les Amazones suivent la tradition, elles n'attaqueront pas d'autres femmes sans provocation.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Conquérante ? demanda Palaemon. Ce ne sont pas des Amazones ordinaires, à la façon dont vous les décrivez.

Je sentis les yeux froids de l'Amazon Ephiny se porter sur moi, je devais avoir sa loyauté et son soutien pour accomplir ma mission, je décidai de me reporter sur ses conseils.

— Je pense que l'Amazone Ephiny Garde de Thessalie peut expliquer un peu mieux les choses, n'est-ce pas Amazone ?

Ephiny fut effectivement surprise par ma déférence.

— Euh, oui, bien sûr, Conquérante, dit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur le groupe. Velasca a besoin que sa «tribu» la respecte. Elles ne respecteront pas n'importe quelle chef Amazone, en particulier une auto-proclamée, qui ordonnera le massacre des autres Amazones. Je pense que les plans de Velasca sont de partir vers notre village tribal de Thessalie sous-couvert de paix, mais une fois que mes Sœurs ne seront plus sur la défensive, parce que c'est Velasca, elle va avoir une occasion de lancer une attaque avec sa nouvelle «tribu». C'est pathétique, mais je suis sûre que ces Amazones ne savent pas que cette hydre a été personnellement responsable de la mort de plus de vingt Amazones Thessaliennes au cours des sept dernières années.

— Donc, il n'y a aucune dissension au sein des tribus individuelles ? demanda Palaemon.

— Pas encore, Commandant, répondit Ephiny. Lorsque votre Conquérante a détruit les tribus du nord, beaucoup de nos Sœurs sont venus chez nous et chez les autres tribus. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement la Reine Cyane, mais on m'a raconté que c'était vraiment une grande chef, une légende.

— Oui, elle l'était, dis-je à l'unisson avec l'Amazone Tania. Tout le monde me regardait, y compris Tania.

Tania prit la parole.

— Je pense que les Amazones qui sont restées ici, l'ont fait parce qu'elles aiment ce pays. Ouri et moi aimons nos Sœurs ici, et nous ne savons avec quel poison Velasca les a nourries. La pensée de savoir qu'elles sont trompées par ce démon, fait bouillir mon sang, mais de façon réaliste, nous devons tout prévoir.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

— Je vous ai haïe pendant dix ans, Xena la Conquérante. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que je fais confiance à ma Sœur, la Princesse Gabrielle. Elle croit en vous, nous croyons en elle, et nous avons assez confiance en vous pour que vous et vos troupes fassiez ce qui est bien pour nous tous.

— J'y compte bien, dis-je avant de retourner mon attention sur la table, nous nous trouvions tous autour d'une carte. Si vous observez tous cette carte, vous verrez que le palais de Mithridate se trouve ici et le fort des Cimmériens là. Il est à une distance d'environ cinq cents pas. Les Cimmériens étaient un peuple de nomades et n'étaient pas des experts dans des constructions durables. Ce fort n'a probablement pas d'accès souterrain ou une sortie d'évacuation convenable. Je parie que les murs ne sont pas très élevés. À mon avis, il serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous de pénétrer le fort en nous battant que les contraindre à sortir.

— Je ne vois pas comment c'est plus facile‚ Conquérante ! s'enquit Ephiny d'une voix haute.

— Changez de ton‚ Amazone ! ordonna Glaphyra fortement.

— Allez aux Tartarus‚ traître aux femmes ! répliqua Ephiny en sortant sa dague.

— Je vais vous faire voir le Tartarus‚ salope ! répondit Glaphyra en tirant son épée.

— Ça suffit ! criai-je. Vous deux, vous vous battrez, baiserez ou vous tuerez plus tard‚ mais pour l'instant, vous me faites perdre MON temps.

Gabrielle saisit mon bras.

— S'il te plaît‚ Xena‚ me dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais sévère. Explique-nous pourquoi il serait préférable de pénétrer le fort.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui sourit avant de retourner mon attention aux autres. Je regardai les personnes dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait avoir un objectif. Ephiny, ses deux Thessaliennes Amazones et moi voulions vaincre Velasca. Mes commandants étaient désireux de me montrer une fois de plus comment ils étaient compétents dans la bataille. Tania et Ouri voulaient se réunir avec leurs Sœurs et sauver leur tribu. Même Gabrielle avait un objectif. Elle voulait être avec moi et empêcher une effusion inutile de sang. La seule personne qui n'avait pas de but précis, était Bahri, la seule raison de sa présence en Thrace était tout simplement parce que Gabrielle le lui avait demandé.

— Sergent Bahri, dis-je à l'Egyptienne surprise. Expliquez-nous pourquoi il est préférable de pénétrer le fort.

Les grands yeux marron de Bahri se verrouillèrent sur les miens. Je levai les sourcils.

— Allez-y.

— Bien, commença-t-elle. Si nous entourons le fort et commençons à crier des obscénités à la folle, elle va juste nous envoyer ses archers ou ses lanceurs de pierres ou autres attaquer derrière les murs du fort. Nous ne serons pas en mesure de faire grand-chose parce que, eh bien, parce que les murs sont là.

Gabrielle et moi, nous nous regardions et sourions dans une communication silencieuse. _Bahri ressemblait à un mignon petit pain aux noix_ , pensais-je et je supposais que Gabrielle pensait la même chose.

— Mais, si par exemple, notre Seigneur devait se poster à l'extérieur de l'entrée du mur sud, disons, avec une centaine de soldats et distraire la vieille pute, vous savez, en l'appelant par tous les noms qui la rabaissent et autres, la deuxième centaine pourrait grimper le mur nord et pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois que la deuxième troupe aura commencé l'invasion, la vieille folle de Velasca devra retourner ses troupes pour chasser l'envahissement. Cela laissera pratiquement le mur sud sans protection et puis la Conquérante et les troupes restantes pourront tout simplement se glisser à l'intérieur.

— Excellent‚ Sergent Bahri‚ dis-je.

Elle s'inclina.

— Tout le monde ne va pas abandonner le mur sud. Il y aura des pertes massives de cette façon ! dit Ephiny en prenant la parole.

— Pas si nous positionnons nos troupes intelligemment, Ephiny, répondis-je.

— Que veux-tu dire, Xena ? me demanda Gabrielle.

— Voyez-vous, pendant que je serai là-bas à l'entrée sud à l'insulter et à la rabaisser, mes troupes féminines, y compris vous les Amazones, seraient les envahisseurs du mur nord. Les deux sergents de Thessalie, Viera et Favrie seront en mesure d'identifier qui sont les femmes soldats et compatriote de leur ancien bataillon de Thessalie. Quant aux véritables Amazones, si les Amazones du Nord suivent le code de la nation, et je leur fais confiance, même Velasca ne pourra leur enlever ça, elles vont hésiter à combattre d'autres Amazones à mort, si vous communiquez avec elles. L'avantage de s'engager dans la bataille avec des femmes, c'est que nous sommes de meilleures communicatrices. Parlez avec elles, même quand vous combattez. Essayez de les atteindre. Essayer de trouver qui Velasca a nommé comme second. Il est primordiale pour vous d'établir que vous êtes là pour sauver la tribu de Velasca, pas de moi…

Je me tournai vers Glaphyra.

— …Et Commandant sachez-le. Les Amazones sont prêtes à se battre même pendant leur grossesse et elles sont prêtes à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Je ne veux pas que vos troupes fassent victimes parmi elles.

Glaphyra s'inclina.

Je retournai mon attention sur le groupe.

— En attendant, j'ai quelques tours dans mon gant et je veux répondre personnellement à Velasca.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ephiny. Pourquoi mes sœurs et moi ne supposerions-nous pas que vous voulez juste vous allier avec votre «amie» et détruire notre tribu sœur.

Je croisai les bras et regardai dans les yeux méprisables de la garde Amazone.

— Eh bien, franchement, Ephiny, je préfère de loin tuer Velasca.

Ephiny hocha la tête.

— Parfait, dis-je. Allons-y.

Quand nous arrivions en vue du fort, je commandai au Commandant Aerol de prendre le commandement de la Garde Impériale et de prendre les flancs, la moitié des troupes à l'avant et l'autre moitié à l'arrière du fort, tout en restant hors de vue des occupants. Je commandai ensuite aux Commandants Palaemon et Glaphyra d'accompagner les hommes de Thrace jusqu'à l'avant du fort avec moi. Glaphyra s'irrita de ma décision.

— Je croyais que j'allais diriger l'invasion, dit-elle. Je suis une femme également, Conquérante.

— Oui, vous l'êtes, répondis-je. Mais j'ai besoin de vous avec moi. Velasca n'est pas stupide. Si elle me voit ici sans mon commandant Thracien le plus haut gradée, elle soupçonnera quelque chose. Elle anticipera tout. Pourquoi alimenter ses soupçons avec votre absence ?

Glaphyra concéda :

— Vous savez mieux, mon Seigneur.

Quand nous nous approchions du fort, je fis signe à Gabrielle de venir à côté de moi sur le chemin.

— Je veux que tu ailles avec Aerol et la Garde Impériale, je plaidais auprès d'elle.

— Non, Xena, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Je suis une Amazone. Je viens et je vais me battre avec mes sœurs.

— Mes troupes déserteurs derrière ce mur ont des années d'expérience en combat et je sais que les Amazones sont expérimentées aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, Gabrielle.

— Tout se passera bien, Xena. Mes sœurs m'ont bien formée. Et tu n'as pas été trop mal non plus, mon amour, sourit Gabrielle.

Je saisis sa main et la baisa.

— Sois prudente, Gabrielle. Je t'aime, murmurai-je, puis j'enfonçai mes talons dans les côtés d'Argo pour lui commander d'avancer au galop pour revenir à l'avant de mes troupes.

Une fois que nous atteignîmes le fort, Palaemon et Glaphyra démontèrent leurs chevaux et déployèrent les centuries en formation de combat. Un groupe d'hoplites emmena tous les chevaux, y compris Argo, dans les bois. Je me tenais au centre, Palaemon à ma droite et Glaphyra à ma gauche. Gabrielle, Bahri, les Amazones et mes femmes de troupes avaient déjà été séparées de nous et s'étaient positionnées juste au-delà de la vue du mur nord.

— VELASCA ! TOI LA PITOYABLE SALOPE ! criai-je en direction de l'entrée du fort. MONTRE-TOI‚ SI TU L'OSES !

Glaphyra me regarda bizarrement.

— Juste quelques injures pour la rabaisser, murmurai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Velasca apparut avec une vingtaine de femmes de chaque côté d'elle. Elles se tenaient sur toute la longueur du mur du fort.

— Destroyer, répondit-elle. Heureuse que vous puissiez participer à notre petite sauterie... ARCHERS !

Chaque femme postée sur le mur pointa arcs et flèches directement sur nous.

— Boucliers ! criai-je.

Nous posions tous un genou à terre, ramenant notre bouclier sur nous et nous couvrit. Le premier jet de flèches ne réussit à toucher que deux de mes hommes.

— Oh, Velasca, Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! hurlai-je.

Elle fit signe aux femmes de tirer une deuxième série de flèches sur nous. Personne ne fut touché.

— Ça devient ennuyeux, Velasca ! dis-je par la suite. Je ne peux pas croire que le talent de mes guerriers de Thessalie soit gaspillé par une si pathétique chef !

— Vous essayez de me narguer pour que je sorte d'ici, Destroyer, mais cela ne marche pas ! répondit Velasca.

— Waow, trop mauvais... AEROL !

A l'instant où je convoquai le second de Palaemon, un détachement de cinquante hommes de la Garde Impériale century sortit des buissons, la plupart d'entre eux avait des arcs et des flèches, le reste avait des torches. Les flèches avaient été mouillées d'huile inflammable et étaient allumées par les porteurs de flambeau.

— MAINTENANT ! criai-je.

Ils levèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent leurs flèches à une distance pour incendier le mur sud. Cela n'était pas destiné à tuer, mais plus à distraire l'attention des femmes sur ce mur, parce qu'au moment même où Gabrielle et les femmes qui attendaient au mur nord verraient les flèches enflammées, elles devraient commencer leur ascension de la paroi nord.

— MAINTENANT ! criai-je une seconde fois, puis les porteurs de flambeau allumèrent d'autres flèches et les archers les tirèrent en direction du mur sud. Et quand la trajectoire des flèches commença leur descente, j'entendis les cris de combat des amazones et le son des épées retentirent. Il était temps d'avancer.

— Alalalalalalalala ! criai-je en courant vers le mur avec Palaemon, Glaphyra et des century Thraciens à ma suite. Alors qu'Aerol et le second détachement continuèrent de tirer des flèches enflammées, Palaemon, Glaphyra, plusieurs centurions et moi jetions des cordes avec des crochets en haut des murs. Lorsque les cordes furent accrochées, nous escaladions les murs puis laissions les cordes pour les autres century qui suivaient. Aerol et le détachement restèrent en dehors du fort.

Une fois arrivée en haut du mur, je ressentis immédiatement un conflit débuter à l'intérieur. La Conquérante en moi voulait trouver Velasca et plonger mon épée dans son misérable corps. Xena la femme voulait aller chercher sa Gabrielle et la protéger de tout mal.

Les flèches enflammées laissèrent des nuages de fumée, ce qui rendit la visibilité un peu difficile. Je lançais avec soin mon épée au travers de tout ennemi qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, donnant uniquement des coups non-mortels vers les membres inférieurs, alors que j'avançai. Puis je la vis. Elle se battait contre une femme beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, qui brandissait une grande épée à double tranchant. Un faux mouvement et l'épée pourrait briser son bâton en deux et la laisser sans défense.

— Gabrielle ! criai-je en courant vers mon amour.

Puis, jaillissant de nulle part, semblait-il, et bloquant ma route vers Gabrielle se trouvait Velasca.

— Oh non, Destroyer, dit-elle. Nous avons une affaire inachevée.

— Salope, lui dis-je en levant mon épée pour attaquer.

Nous nous battions pendant quelques instants en silence, le tintement de nos épées et les grognements de colère étaient les seuls bruits que nous entendions. Velasca était excellente avec l'épée, mieux que n'importe Romain ou Persan et plus précise que la plupart de mes troupes Grecques.

Alors que nous nous battions, je jetai momentanément un regard vers Gabrielle. Velasca le remarqua rapidement.

— Inquiète pour votre petite pute blonde, Destroyer ? demanda-t-elle. Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour elle ces derniers temps.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, salope, répondis-je alors que je parai à la gauche de Velasca.

— Oh, mais si, Destructeur des nations. Dis-moi, les cauchemars de ta petite pute blonde ont-ils empirés ?

Je me figeai un instant quand je regardais au fond de ses yeux et que je réalisai que ce n'était plus Velasca qui me parler.

— J'ai attendu ça si longtemps, Xena, dit-elle.

— J'en suis sûre.

Je laissais mon esprit envahir mon corps de pure soif de sang. Je savais que j'avais promis à Gabrielle d'essayer d'épargner la vie de Velasca, mais cette Velasca-là devait mourir. Nous nous battions de plus en plus durement, si bien que je n'avais pas remarqué que les combats autour de nous s'étaient arrêtés et qu'un nombre croissant d'yeux se tournaient vers nous. Nous nous battions comme des femmes possédées, parce que nous étions des femmes possédées, je pris immédiatement l'offensive, frappant l'épée de Velasca quand elle la leva pour bloquer chaque coup. Je continuai à frapper jusqu'à ce que je la coince contre un chariot, alors je lançai un coup de pied sur l'épée dans sa main droite et portai mon épée sur son cou.

— Alors, tu vas me tuer maintenant ? demanda Velasca dans un murmure, d'une voix aiguë qui ne lui appartenait pas. Je vais m'assurer de faire parvenir tes chaleureuses salutations à Borias aux enfers.

Avant que je puisse répondre, j'entendis une voix crier :

— Xena, ne la tue pas !

C'était celle de Gabrielle. À ce moment de ma distraction, Velasca porta un violent coup de genou dans ma poitrine. Je tombai à genoux de douleur. Quand elle leva son épée pour me transpercer, je tirai mon poignard de ma botte et le plongea dans son cœur.

— Ouais, assure-toi de le faire, lui dis-je en regardant la vie quittait lentement les yeux de Velasca.

Je me levai et lui serrait le bras, quand son corps se détendit et se laissa tomber au sol. Le sang chaud coulant de sa poitrine recouvrit ma main et mon arme.

Je levai les yeux et vis que mes troupes et les Amazones de Thessalie avaient arrêtés toutes les Amazones survivantes et déserteurs. Il ne semblait y avoir que quelques blessés des deux côtés.

— Le Destructeur a tué notre reine ! cria une femme. Mort au Destructeur !

— NON ! répliqua en cœur Gabrielle, Ephiny, Ouri et Tania.

— Velasca n'était pas une reine, c'était l'ennemie jurée de toutes les Amazones ! intervint l'Amazone Charicleia.

— Non, notre seule ennemie est la Conquérante Xena ! dit une autre femme.

À cet instant, toutes les femmes, des Amazones de Thessalie, aux Amazones du Nord, en passant par mes troupes, et même Glaphyra commencèrent à discuter les unes avec les autres. Certaines avaient même repris les combats.

Au milieu du chaos, une voix étonnamment puissante retentit.

— SILENCE !

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur la petite mais déterminée Princesse Amazone.

— Je suis la Princesse Gabrielle des Amazones de Thessalie, et en l'absence de ma sœur, la Reine Melosa, je suis la voix qui gouverne ici.

— Tu n'es rien d'autre que la petite pute de la Conquérante ! dit une autre femme.

A cet instant, j'attrapai mon chakram. _Cette salope était sur le point de mourir_ , pensai-je, alors que je le levai pour le lancer, mais la voix de Gabrielle m'arrêta.

— La ferme ! répondit-elle en retour à la femme sur le ton de la colère que je n'avais jamais entendu de mon amour jusqu'à présent.

Gabrielle se tourna vers les sergents de bataillon de Thessalie, et dit :

— Viera, Favrie, qui, parmi ces femmes de compagnie de Velasca, sont des déserteurs ?

Les deux sergents firent un pas en avant. Elles commencèrent à montrer les seize déserteurs survivants, y compris la salope que j'étais prête à éviscérer. J'avançai aux côtés de Gabrielle.

— Laquelle d'entre vous était la seconde de Velasca ? demandai-je.

Personne ne répondit.

— Très bien, alors vous serez toutes punies comme ses secondes.

Je me tournai vers Palaemon et Glaphyra.

— Commandants, emmenaient ces femmes jusqu'au poste de commandement en attendant leur transport jusqu'à Corinthe. Elles découvriront très rapidement la chance de leurs alliées mortes ici.

Cette menace effraya une des déserteurs.

— Conquérante ! hurla-elle. C'est Daidja de Phérès, mon Seigneur ! dit-elle en montrant la femme que j'espérais de mon cœur être elle. C'est la seconde de Velasca.

— Excellent, dis-je en marchant jusqu'à la traître nommée Daidja. Pour avoir trahir le royaume et m'avoir énervée, je promets que ta mort sera très lente et très douloureuse.

À cet instant, Gabrielle me saisit le bras.

— Attends, Xena, dit-elle.

Gabrielle tourna son attention vers les Amazones, et commença :

— Mes Sœurs des tribus du nord, nous sommes venus jusqu'ici, Ephiny, Chloé, Charicleia et vos propres sœurs, Ouri et Tania, pour aider ces troupes à vous sauver de la plus grande menace depuis que le Destructeur des Nations vous a privés de vos droits, il y a dix ans. Oui, Xena la Conquérante a détruit votre tribu, mais elle nous a conduit jusqu'ici aujourd'hui et a rendu possible de vaincre votre véritable ennemie. Velasca n'était pas notre Sœur. Elle était lieutenant du royaume, une traître au royaume et une traître à la nation. Elle était personnellement responsable des meurtres de plusieurs de vos Sœurs de Thessalie, y compris la Princesse Amazone dont je porte le droit de la caste. Le désir de Velasca était seulement de corrompre cette tribu pour diviser et détruire les Amazones en créant une nation à son image tordue. Mais malgré tout ça, elle a fait faire quelque chose de bien. Elle vous a réuni ici. Vous avez parmi vous de puissantes guerrières. Vous pouvez reconstruire cette tribu ici, dans ce fort, et rejoindre notre Nation. Mes Sœurs Tania et Ouri aimeraient rejoindre cette tribu, vivre parmi vous et grandir avec vous. Elles sont des sœurs sages et compatissantes et ont beaucoup d'amour pour vous toutes.

J'étais tellement fière de Gabrielle à ce moment-là. Elle avait démontré à moi et à tous les gens dans l'enceinte qu'elle était vraiment une grande oratrice et une grande chef. Mais je ressentis également une grande tristesse dans le fait qu'elle était le premier témoin d'une longue liste de mes actes de carnage d'il y a de nombreuses années.

Gabrielle se tourna vers les traîtres, et dit :

— J'ai une proposition à vous faire. A toutes celles qui sont venues jusqu'ici avec Velasca, je tiens à vous offrir un choix. Vous pouvez choisir d'être jugées publiquement à Corinthe pour vos crimes contre le royaume, ou être jugées par la justice des Amazones en Thessalie pour vos crimes contre la Nation Amazone. Que choisissez-vous ?

 _Que diable fait-elle ?_ me demandai-je immédiatement.

— Tu as perdu l'esprit, Gabrielle ? Je ne vais pas laisser les Amazones juger ces traîtres.

Gabrielle se tourna vers moi avec un fort regard de conviction.

— Je pense que c'est ce que notre grande reine Cyane aurait voulu, me dit-elle.

Le silence de tout le monde dans le fort, fut si intense que le chant des oiseaux et des insectes était devenu presque assourdissant. _Comment pouvais-je défier cette logique ?_ Gabrielle se retourna pour regarder les traîtres.

— Alors, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

— Etre juger par les Amazones, dit Daidja.

— Très bien, dit Gabrielle. Comme aucun homme n'a de place dans la justice des Amazones, et au nom du royaume, je propose que le Commandant Glaphyra et les femmes des troupes prennent en charge les prisonnières jusqu'à ce que nous partions en Thrace. Pour la Thessalie, Bahri Sergent de la Garde Imperial, prendra le relais, les Sergents Viera et Favrie et les femmes de la Garde Impériale seront directement sous ses ordres. Bien sûr, mes Sœurs gardes Amazones et moi coordonneront avec les officiers supérieurs du royaume.

Gabrielle se tourna vers moi.

— Par ta volonté, Conquérante ? demanda-t-elle.

— Par ma volonté, Princesse.

Alors que Gabrielle et moi nous nous regardions dans l'émerveillement de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, Ephiny prit la parole.

— Nous encourageons toutes nos Sœurs de la tribu du nord à voyager avec nous jusqu'en Thessalie pour prendre part au déroulement de la justice soit comme des défenseurs, ou témoins contre les déserteurs.

-.-.-.-

Pendant la route de retour en Thessalie, les traîtresses furent placées aux fers et chargées sur un char de prisonniers. Le Commandant Glaphyra reçut la tâche de superviser les forces et ne tarda pas de se réjouir que Palaemon fut inutile dans cette opération. Palaemon dut accepter les choses sans sourciller, et tourna son attention sur Bahri, son vieux copain de taverne, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bouclés en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur son bras, façon « mâle », alors qu'il la félicita pour avoir pris des responsabilités qui étaient habituellement réservé aux officiers.

Je décidai de permettre à tout le monde de se reposer au poste de commandement de Thrace pour le reste de la journée et de partir pour la Thessalie le lendemain matin. La bataille avait été plutôt courte, mais il y avait des blessés et des victimes, et les troupes et les Amazones voulaient rendre hommage à leurs camarades respectifs morts. Quand la nuit s'approchait et que le dernier corps fut enterré ou donné aux flammes, les troupes et les Amazones se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour festoyer ou méditer sur la journée. Glaphyra, une fois de plus, nous offrit son logement de commandant à Gabrielle et moi, pour dormir. Je pense qu'elle voulait reprendre quelque chose, probablement charnel, avec Ephiny. Cette fois, j'acceptai, mais je ne savais pas si Gabrielle se joindrait à moi. Elle avait passé avec ses Sœurs une grande partie de la journée à honorer les quelques Amazones du Nord tuées. Lorsque je me retirai dans le logement, je passai de longs moments à ruminer les événements de ces derniers jours. Bien sûr, je pensais beaucoup à Gabrielle. À bien des égards, elle était comme les Amazones de cette terre. Elle était forte, débrouillarde et intelligente, et comme elles, elle avait été dépouillée de ces magnifiques qualités par ma tyrannie. Dès le premier contact sur cette plate-forme des enchères d'esclaves, j'ai vu ce pouvoir, qui m'a attiré et captivé. Mais comme les Sœurs de la Reine Cyane, je les ai entravée pendant des années.

J'étais assise sur le bord du lit de Glaphyra perdue dans mes pensées sombres quand Gabrielle entra dans le pavillon.

— Salut, Xena, dit-elle de cette belle et douce voix familière.

— Salut, Gabrielle, répondis-je.

— Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Je hochai la tête à cette requête, elle assit à côté de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Gabrielle et moi étions si épuisées, que nous passions le reste de la soirée recroquevillées dans les bras de l'une de l'autre, quand la venue de Morpheus fut plus que la bienvenue pour nous ce soir-là.

Plus de trente Amazones du Nord élues se joignirent à notre entourage pour rentrer en Thessalie. Gabrielle et moi chevauchions en tête, avec Palaemon et Aerol tout de suite derrière nous et les centurions survivants de la Garde Impériale derrière eux. Plus en arrière, se trouvaient toutes des Amazones, Bahri, Viera, Favrie, les gardes femmes et les prisonnières. Quand nous arrivâmes au fort de bataillon après la tombée du jour, les trois sergents et les deux femmes amoureuses transies Gardes Imperiales avaient été priées de se rendre au village des Amazones pour témoigner au procès. J'accédai à leur demande après avoir informé leur commandant Rhamos des changements importants dans le protocole.

Palaemon, Aerol et les Gardes Impériaux partirent pour Corinthe alors que je décidai d'accompagner Gabrielle au village Amazone pour assister au procès. Il était très tard quand Gabrielle et moi, nous nous retirâmes dans ce haut lieu familier qui se trouvait être l'endroit où pour la première fois j'ai fait l'amour avec une belle Princesse Amazone.

Alors que Gabrielle se trouvait sur le dessus de mon corps, elle commença à me caresser les seins avec ses belles et douces mains qu'étaient les siennes. Je lui saisis doucement l'arrière de la tête et dirigeai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les baisers et les caresses suivantes, que nous partagions estompèrent pour l'instant les démons de culpabilité dans mon cœur.

À un moment donné, alors que notre passion prenait de l'ampleur, Gabrielle s'arrêta en plein milieu et me regarda avec une expression étrangement confuse sur le visage.

Xena, dit-elle. Pourquoi les Amazones ont-elles épargné le vieil homme Mithridate ? Était-ce parce qu'il a été roi ?

Je gloussai.

— Oh, non, Gabrielle, répondis-je. Comme tu le sais, les hommes ne passent pas par une ménopause comme nous, les femmes. Mithridate a été désigné comme géniteur par la tribu. Il sera le père de la prochaine génération d'Amazones, et il est parfait pour ce rôle. Pas trop vieux pour, dirons-nous, offrir ce service, mais beaucoup trop vieux pour avoir le désir de tenir un rôle paternel dans la vie des enfants.

— Et que deviennent ceux qui naissent de sexe masculin, Xena ?

— Oh, Gabrielle, les Amazones ont trouvé il y a quelques générations une méthode de reproduction chez les hommes pour cela augmente la probabilité d'avoir une fille. Rassure-toi, ma Princesse, Mithridate n'engendrera que des filles.

— Hmm... marmonna-t-elle. Veinard.

— La fatigue tue la plupart des vieillards, lui dis-je. Je parie que le vieux roi Mithridate mourra avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Gabrielle rit.

* * *

1 . Fantassin de la Grèce antique.


	2. PARTiE 2

**CJ Wells**

 **LE PROCÈS DU DESTROYER**

 ** _Partie deux_**

Lors de notre première nuit dans le village des Amazones, après notre brève bataille avec Velasca, j'eus un autre de ces rêves étranges, l'événement de mon rêve avait effectivement eu lieu dans ma vie. Ce rêve fut un incident qui était arrivé seulement trois semaines avant la mort de ma sœur.

 _Je fus convoquée dans la chambre de la Conquérante pour mon service. Lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, elle était assise sur le petit trône miniature qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une belle robe de soie. Une seule grande bougie posée près du lit éclairait la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers ma place d'attente et attendit les instructions. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Elle se tenait en face de moi pendant quelques instants, me regardant dans les yeux, puis elle m'ordonna d'aller me coucher. Je pris immédiatement ma position d'entretien. Elle vint vers moi et se coucha au-dessus de moi, et commença à embrasser mes lèvres de sa manière habituellement ardent. Elle sentait très bon, comme si elle s'était baignée dans un bassin d'eau de lavande. Après m'avoir embrassée pendant un court instant, elle commença à me lécher le cou et les oreilles, puis elle passa sa langue sur mon corps jusqu'à mon sexe. Elle se positionna entre mes jambes, et commença à me donner plaisir avec sa langue._

 _A l'exception des premières nuits après son retour de bataille, il avait plusieurs saisons que la Conquérante ne m'avait plus infligée de réelle douleur pendant le service. De plus, elle utilisait le phallus sur moi beaucoup moins fréquemment. Je fixai cet endroit familier au plafond et réfléchis sur certaines choses, comme le sexe, combien cela était devenu agréable avec la Conquérante, au cours des deux ou trois dernières années, quand mon regard se déplaça vers le bas et me retrouvai à regarder cette belle femme caressant mon sexe avec sa langue. Je devins encore plus excitée et j'eus envie de la toucher, mais cela m'était interdit. Alors, je la regardais. Après quelques instants d'un regard béat, la Conquérant leva les yeux et m'attrapa. En un instant, son corps fut au-dessus du mien et ses magnifiques yeux bleus seulement à un cheveu du mien._

— _Que regardes-tu, esclave ? me demandait-elle._

— _Je... Je suis désolée, ma Lady, répondis-je terrifiée dans un murmure._

— _Aimes-tu me regarder, Gabrielle ?_

 _Je réfléchis à ma réponse._

— _Oui, ma Lady._

 _Ma réponse fut à peine audible._

 _La Conquérante ne répondit pas. Elle relâcha mon poignet qu'elle retenait étroitement pour me faire face, puis redescendit vers le bas entre mes jambes et se remit à lécher mon sexe. Je respirai délicatement pour capturer l'odeur de la lavande et fixai le plafond pendant quelques instants, puis à nouveau je fus attirée par sa beauté. Elle me surprit une seconde fois à la regarder, mais cette fois, elle répondit en levant la main pour caresser les mamelons de mes seins. Quand elle commença à masser mes seins et à gémir sur mon sexe alors qu'elle léchait, j'eus un orgasme._

 _Quand les derniers soubresauts de mon orgasme s'estompèrent, la Conquérante remonta et embrassa à nouveau mes lèvres. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Elle était alors couchée à côté de moi. Il se passa quelques instants avant que la Conquérante ne parle._

— _Entretiens-moi, dit-elle._

 _Je me plaçai entre ses jambes et commençai à lécher délicatement son sexe. Alors que j'exécutai mon service, je levai les yeux et vis qu'elle me regarder, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement, sinon jamais. Ces yeux bleus ciel fixés sur moi me galvanisèrent, et ma langue se mit à caresser plus fermement._

— _Puis-je aller à l'intérieur, ma Lady ? demandai-je, en reconnaissant l'insubordination de cette demande._

 _La Conquérante d'il y a quatre ou cinq ans m'aurait battue ou fouettée, du moins m'aurait couverte d'insultes pour avoir osé poser une telle question. À l'époque, je n'aurais jamais fait cette demande. Mais la Conquérante ce soir-là se pencha, mettant son poids sur ses coudes._

— _Vas à l'intérieur, me répondit-elle._

 _J'entrai en elle et m'enfonçai férocement un peu plus que je ne m'étais jamais permise de le faire. Sa tête bascula en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses hanches se déplaçaient en cadence avec ma langue frénétique et mes doigts. Quand elle se mit à gémir, je fus encore plus excitée. A l'intérieur d'elle, je recourbai mes doigts et commença à caresser un point sensible. Elle se déchaina en réponse à cette sensation et son orgasme éclata provoquant des convulsions dans tout son corps en poussant un cri qui aurait réveillé des morts._

 _Après les derniers soubresauts de son orgasme, la Conquérante se laissa retomber sur le dos. Quand elle me regarda, j'embrassai tendrement son sexe. Je retirai mes doigts saturés de l'intérieur d'elle, je me redressai et m'agenouillai sur le lit. Elle se redressa elle aussi, s'assit en croisant les jambes, puis me dévisagea. Je la regardais. Le regard fixe semblait durer longtemps. Elle avait ce regard étrange sur son visage que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. C'était un regard étourdi, confus, et bouleversé. Je lui souris et gardai le contact visuel. Ensuite, regardant au loin, elle se leva et sortit du lit puis se dirigea vers l'une de ses tables pour se verser un peu de vin, elle dit :_

— _Laisse-moi, esclave._

— _Je ne pus voir l'expression de son visage parce qu'elle me tournait le dos, mais sa voix semblait calme et tendue._

 _Quand je fus en sécurité dans le couloir à l'extérieur de sa chambre, un grand sourire se répandit sur mon visage. Je sautillai pratiquement jusqu'à ma propre chambre, où pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentis ce que c'était que d'être une... conquérante._

Je me réveillai et regardai la forme endormie de Xena allongée à côté de moi. Elle était couchée sur son dos, son bras droit était confortablement installé autour de ma taille. Ma jambe droite était douillettement étendue sur les siennes. Je me penchai de façon à ce que je puisse voir son visage. Ensuite, je la regardai juste.

— Tu es si belle, murmurai-je à son corps endormi.

Je repensais à mon rêve. Je savais maintenant que Xena était amoureuse de moi quand nous avions des relations sexuelles en particulier ce soir-là. Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas permise de la toucher durant toutes ces années. Ce dont j'étais toujours incertaine c'était de mes propres sentiments. Quand ai-je commencé à l'aimer ? Elle m'avait dit ce jour-là aux sources chaudes il y a quelques jours que je ne lui avais jamais montré de haine. Mais elle se trompait. Toutes ces fois où je lui refusai ma chaleur, tous ces moments où je ne défiai pas l'animal qu'elle était, tous ces temps où je restai silencieuse devant elle, je lui montrai ma haine. Maintenant, je préférerais mourir de sa main plutôt que de la laisser me brutaliser, ou de rester les bras croisés en regardant brutaliser quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Ce rêve me rappela clairement ma passion physique pour Xena. Mais cela me rappela aussi autre chose. Je suppose que si Bahri me demandait maintenant ce qui m'avait attirée chez la Conquérante, je pourrais donner à Bahri une réponse cohérente. Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant ma longue période à son service, mais Xena avait l'âme d'une grande et celle d'un leader charismatique. Elle est capable de tant de grandes choses, mais son problème était qu'elle exerçait cette grandeur d'une mauvaise façon. La Reine Melosa avait raison. Xena la Conquérante avait été un monstre. Mais elle avait été apprivoisé durent les dernières années. La Conquérante qui m'avait acheté il y a près de six ans et n'était plus la même bête deux ans plus tard. Cette bête pendant près de quatre ans n'était pas la même qui m'avait permise d'assister aux funérailles de ma sœur il y a neuf mois. Je voudrais croire maintenant que cette bête en Xena n'existait plus. Ce n'était pas réaliste, je le savais. Mais, je ne pouvais croire que sa grandeur pouvait être supérieure à sa bête.

Pour répondre à ma propre question, je devais reconnaitre que je commençais à discerner, il y a environ trois ans et demi, deux êtres différents. Cela avait commencé la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé son fouet sur moi. Cette nuit-là, je m'étais présentée à elle dans une belle robe qu'Illiana sa couturière, avait fait pour moi. Pour des raisons que je ne savais toujours pas, elle m'avait battue sauvagement, et le lendemain matin, elle m'avait nettoyée avec douceur et avait soigné les blessures qu'elle m'avait faites. Elle m'avait soignée les jours suivants comme si elle était ma guérisseuse personnelle. Elle m'avait également permise de lire et d'écrire mes parchemins dans sa chambre sans interruption. Je pris mes repas avec elle et je n'avais pas à l'entretenir jusqu'à ce que je guérisse complètement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'elle. J'avais vu la bête, mais je voyais cette femme pour la première fois, elle était toujours la Conquérante dans n'importe laquelle des incarnations. Depuis lors, au fil des années, je l'observais, très lentement, la femme avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur la bête à l'intérieur d'elle. Je pense que mon amour pour elle avait commencé à s'agiter quand la bête, bien que toujours présente, diminuée dans cet être. La première fois que je la regardais et que je vis Xena, ce fut alors que je tombais amoureuse d'elle.

Xena choisit ce moment précis de mes rêveries pour se réveiller.

— Bonjour, Gabrielle, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ce sourire malicieux sur ton joli visage ?

— Bonjour, Xena, répondis-je. Je te regardais et je pensais à combien j'étais chanceuse d'avoir une si magnifique femme couchée à côté de moi dans mon royal lit.

Xena gloussa.

— Tu sais combien je t'aime royalement, ma Princesse.

— J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, Xena.

— Oh ?

— Oui, répondis-je. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais j'ai rêvé de ce moment où je... euh, je... toi et moi avons eu des relations sexuelles, tu sais, avant que tu m'affranchisses, quand je... euh... t'ai demandé d'entrer à l'intérieur de toi.

— Oh, oui, répondit Xena.

Sa lèvre se retroussa et elle avait ce regard pensif sur son visage.

— Tu te souviens, Xena ?

— Seigneur, Gabrielle, comment puis-je oublier. Tu m'as baisé à mort ce soir-là.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée ou offensée par cette remarque.

— Que diable t'a-t-il pris ce soir-là, Gabrielle ?

Xena souriait quand elle m'interrogea.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je voulais te conquérir, Conquérante.

— Par Zeus, tu l'avais déjà fait des années auparavant, sourit-elle à elle-même.

Puis elle me regarda quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Nous nous regardions l'une l'autre nerveusement pendant quelques instants, avant que nous perdions la capacité d'échanger nos regards.

Je me raclais la gorge soudainement sèche.

— Veux-tu un peu d'eau, Xena ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

— Euh... oui, bien sûr, Gabrielle.

Je me levai de mon lit très haut et courut jusqu'à la sellette où je gardais une carafe d'eau.

— Elle est vide, Xena. Je vais aller la remplir au puit.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le puit, j'ai vu Bahri debout avec un groupe de mes Sœurs.

— Hey Gab ! cria-t-elle en me faisant frénétiquement des signes.

J'avançai vers elle et remarquai qu'elle semblait grande. Entourée de ses contemporains masculins dans la Garde Impériale, Bahri paraissait petite et svelte parmi tous ces hommes imposants. Debout aux côtés de ces femmes, elle affichait une présence majestueuse avec son uniforme impeccable, sa peau bronzée était nette et sa carrure athlétique. Elle était à hauteur d'yeux d'Ephiny, Solari et Charicleia, et était plus grande que les autres Amazones dans leur groupe.

— Bonjour, Bahri, lui dis-je quand j'arrivai près du groupe.

— Les gars ici voulaient simplement me montrer quelques-unes des traditions des Amazones et d'autres choses, dit-elle.

— Nous ne sommes pas des « gars », Garde, coupa Ephiny.

— Désolée... les filles, corrigea Bahri.

— Nous ne sommes pas des filles, non plus ! s'exclama Solari.

Bahri semblait battue.

— Quoi que, dit-elle.

Je ris et passa ma main dans les doux cheveux bouclés de Bahri.

— Hey, dit-elle, en baissant la tête en se mettant hors de portée de ma main. Ne touche pas à ma coiffure.

Elle commença à tapoter ses courtes boucles de cheveux comme si je les avais sali en quelque sorte.

— Tu es un tel pain aux noix, Bahri.

Les autres se joignirent à moi en riant.

— Qu'est-ce que par Hadès est un «pain aux noix » ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement pas contente de notre amusement.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule et reprit mon périple jusqu'au puit quand Ephiny m'arrêta en me saisissant l'avant-bras.

— Princesse Gabrielle, dit-elle. Notre Reine souhaite te parler à toi et la Conquérante dès que possible.

-.-.-.-

Quand je retournai à ma yourte, Xena était levée et s'habillée. J'étais terriblement déçue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gabrielle ? remarqua, à coup sûr, Xena devant le regard égaré sur mon visage.

Je posai la carafe sur la table et regarda mes pieds.

— J'espérais prendre un bain avec toi ce matin, dis-je doucement.

Xena se dirigea vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, enfouissant ma tête dans ses seins. Instinctivement, je respirais profondément pour sentir son parfum unique.

— Je suis désolée, Gabrielle, dit-elle. J'ai entendu Ephiny dire que la Reine Melosa voulait nous voir.

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

— Tu l'as entendu d'ici ?

Xena sourit et tapota son oreille.

— J'ai beaucoup de compétences.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

— Je veux d'abord prendre un bain avec toi, Xena. Nous pouvons le faire très rapidement. Cela ne dérangera Ma Reine.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient briller vers moi en ce moment.

— S'il te plaît ? implorai-je.

— Très bien, dit Xena, soupirant de façon spectaculaire. Si tu insistes.

Xena et moi étions seuls dans la yourte de bains, comme je l'avais prévu. La plupart de mes Sœurs étaient déjà sorties pour prendre leurs fonctions. Je savais que ce serait une des rares occasions d'être seules toutes les deux à cet endroit. Je lavais frénétiquement mon corps. Je ne voulais pas faire attendre ma Reine, mais j'appréciais la vue de Xena nue et mouillée. Ses cheveux étaient lissés en arrière et montrait entièrement son visage parfaitement sculpté, des perles d'eau roulaient le long de son corps et, en particulier, sur ses seins quand elle se lavait. Je me sentais absolument heureuse dans ma petite perversion privée. Je sentis que Xena avait détecté mes pensées lubriques car, quand elle me regarda, elle se montra aguichante, détachée, laissant courir sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure à plusieurs reprises. Je devins excitée en la regardant, le battement dans ma poitrine s'accordait au battement de mon sexe.

— Viens ici, lui demandais-je finalement.

— Oui, ma Princesse, répondit Xena.

 _J'espère bien que ma Reine est une femme patiente, pensais-je._

-.-.-.-

Quand nous entrâmes dans la yourte de la Reine Melosa, elle était assise sur sa chaise royale, aiguisant son poignard. Ses gestes me rappelèrent à quel point ces deux femmes fortes et déterminées avaient en commun. Quand elle leva les yeux vers nous, elle posa son arme sur la table devant d'elle.

— Bonjour, ma Reine, lui dis-je. Ephiny m'a informé que tu voulais me voir.

— Bonjour, Princesse Gabrielle, répondit-elle, puis hocha légèrement la tête tout en observant Xena.

— Conquérante.

— Bonjour, Reine Melosa, répondit Xena.

— J'ai brièvement interrogé chaque prisonnière ce matin, commença-t-elle. Nous commencerons le procès à midi.

— Oui, ma Reine, répondis-je.

— Je te remercie de l'opportunité d'avoir pour ces prisonnières d'un procès selon notre système de justice, Gabrielle. Mais je dois te dire en toute honnêteté, ma sœur, que je pense qu'il est injuste que ces jeunes femmes du royaume devront faire face à notre jugement alors que le seul individu qui est l'ultime responsable de ces atrocités commises en Thrace soit ici en Thessalie et soit épargnée pendant ce procès.

— Mais ma Reine, suppliai-je. Je sais que tu aurais préféré avoir Velasca vivante, mais Xena n'avait pas le choix. Je l'ai vu. Tu sais combien je déteste tuer, mais Velasca as...

Xena attrapa mon épaule.

— Elle ne parle pas de Velasca, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

Le poids douloureux de la peur me traversa le corps. La Reine Melosa dirigea ses yeux froids sur Xena.

— Conquérante, je pense que vous connaissez assez bien nos lois. Chaque jour où vous êtes libre de notre justice, cela jette un nuage sur notre nation.

Xena relâcha son emprise sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux et vit le visage de la Conquérante.

— Remettez-vous, Reine. Vous en attendez de trop. Je vous ai livré l'homme qui a tué votre sœur. Je vous ai ramené le reste des Amazones des steppes et j'ai tué Velasca. Que diable voulez-vous de plus ?

Instinctivement, je saisis la main de Xena dans la mienne et la serra étroitement. J'avais besoin qu'elle sente ma présence.

La Reine Melosa se leva de sa chaise.

Je veux que vous payiez pour ce que vous avez fait aux Amazones des steppes ! dit-elle, en pointant son doigt sur Xena. Pour ce que vous avez fait à la reine Cyane, pour les vingt-trois Amazones de ma tribu que vous laissé Velasca et ses hommes, tuer. Par la sagesse de la grande déesse Athéna, je veux que vous payiez pour ce que vous avez fait à la Grèce !

Xena libéra ma main et dégaina son épée, la pointant sur ma Reine.

Avant moi, la Grèce était déchirée par les seigneurs de la guerre et infestée de barbares, dit-elle, d'une faible voix semblant dangereusement bas. J'ai mis de l'ordre ici. Grace à moi, cette terre, MON pays est devenu la plus grande puissance du monde connu. Personne ne déraisonne avec la Grèce, et si quelqu'un le fait, il meurt. Vous êtes une ingrate, Melosa. Peut-être que je devrais nettoyer tout ce village et vous envoyez en Perse. Quand les sauvages Parthian et Sasanian en auront fini avec vous, ce qui reste de vous, pourrait peut-être apprécier alors à quel point vous aviez de la chance ici.

La Reine Melosa croisa les bras, apparemment très calme devant la menace de Xena.

— Est-ce que notre sœur, la Princesse Gabrielle, se joindra à nous pour ce voyage ? demanda-t-elle avec condescendance.

À ce moment, la fureur maîtrisa ma peur.

— Arrêtez ça !

J'essayai de contenir mes larmes, mais perdai cette bataille. Je regardai la Reine Melosa.

— Il doit y avoir un moyen de résoudre le passé de Xena avec notre nation.

Je regardais Xena pendant un instant puis tourna ensuite mon attention vers la Reine Melosa.

— Ma Reine, si Xena permettait à nos juristes de la juger ici, et qu'elle est reconnue coupable, qu'elle serait la punition ?

Avant que la Reine Melosa ne puisse répondre, Xena dit :

— La mort, Gabrielle. La mort est la seule punition pour avoir tué une reine de tribu.

Xena tenait toujours son épée, bien qu'elle l'avait baissé sur son côté. Je pris doucement l'arme de sa main et la posa sur ta table qui nous séparait de la Reine Melosa. Je retournai mon regard vers ma Reine.

— Reine Melosa, commençai-je. Pendant mes études comme juriste, tu m'as appris une procédure tribale appelée «plaidoirie». Cela pourrait être une option pour Xena ?

Les yeux furieux de Xena se posèrent sur moi.

— As-tu perdu l'esprit, Gabrielle ? Tu t'attends à ce que je me laisse juger coupable par ELLES ?

— Xena, je suis l'une d'ELLES.

Je regardai les yeux de Xena qu'elle leva vers le ciel quand la colère rougit son visage. Je regardais la Reine Melosa.

— Ma sœur, dit ma Reine. Même si la Conquérante accepte la «plaidoirie», la sentence pour ses actes est toujours la mort. C'est la loi des Amazones.

Un silence suivit. Je commençais à comprendre que rien ne pourrait compenser ce que Xena avait fait aux Amazones. Quand je regardai le visage sans expression de mon amour, je me demandais si elle réfléchit la même idée.

— Reine Melosa, dit Xena finalement. Je vais quitter le village avant le début du procès. Je prendrai avec moi les deux gardes Impériaux qui sont ici, dans le village. Bahri pourra rester. Je dois régler des affaires dans le Péloponnèse de toute façon.

Elle me regarda, puis tourna son regard vers la Reine Melosa.

— De cette façon, je ne serai pas un rappel à tout le monde que j'ai pris la fuite après... l'assassinat.

— Gabrielle est dans notre groupement de Justice, dit la Reine Melosa. Sa présence est nécessaire ici.

— Je sais, répondis Xena. Je reviendrai la chercher avec Bahri et les deux sergents de bataillon dans trois jours. Je pense que le procès sera terminé d'ici là.

— Il le sera, Conquérante, dit la Reine.

— Très bien.

Xena se retourna et marcha vers l'entrée de la yourte. Elle s'arrêta au son de la voix de la Reine Melosa.

— Xena la Conquérante, uniquement parce que la Princesse Gabrielle vous aime, si vous êtes prête à envisager la plaidoirie, j'ordonnerai comme sentence la Mort Dure.

Xena ne se retourna pas et elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa simplement la porte d'entrée. Après que ma Reine indiqua que je pouvais disposer, je saluai rapidement devant elle et courut pour rattraper Xena.

-.-.-.-

Xena ne dit pas un mot quand elle rassembla ses quelques affaires et chargea sa sacoche sur Argo. Je ne parlais pas non plus. Je regardais seulement son sac. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

— Tu ne devrais pas partir, Xena, lui dis-je finalement alors qu'elle fourrait des fruits et du pain dans sa sacoche.

— Si je le dois, Gabrielle, me répondit-elle. Je ne veux rien de plus que ces Amazones te respectent, pas seulement parce que tu as le droit de caste, mais parce que... par les tous dieux, Gabrielle, parce que tu le mérites.

J'avais l'impression que Xena luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Je saisis son avant-bras, la forçant à arrêter d'emballer ses effets et retournais son corps vers moi. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains.

— Melosa sait, Gabrielle, dit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Que tout le bien que j'ai fait pour ces Amazones je l'ai fait à cause de toi. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Si tu n'étais pas venue dans leur vie, Velasca serait encore commandant de mon bataillon à Pharsale, à tuer des amazones sans retenu.

— Tes raisons n'ont pas d'importance, Xena, lui dis-je.

Je pris son beau visage dans le creux de mes mains.

— Ce qui importe c'est que tu as sauvé ces femmes que tu as réuni deux tribus, et que tu as mis fin à une ère de tyrannie ici.

Je commençai à pleurer.

— Je t'aime, Xena.

Xena passa ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte amoureuse.

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle.

— Je me retrouvai une fois de plus le visage enfoui entre ses seins moelleux, cachés sous le tissu de sa tunique, et inhala son parfum. Je levai les yeux pour voir les plus beaux yeux du monde, me regardait.

— Xena, qu'est-ce c'est que la Mort Dure ?

— On ne t'as pas appris sur ça pendant ta formation de juriste, Gabrielle ?

— Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

Xena relâcha ses bras autour de mon corps.

— Les Amazones croient en une condamnation à mort sans cruauté, Gabrielle. Un prisonnier condamné reçoit un seul coup de poignard dans le cou. Fait correctement, le prisonnier ne souffre pas beaucoup, et meurt rapidement.

— Je sais ça, Xena.

— Si un condamné veut désespérément vivre pour une raison quelconque, elle peut demander la Mort Dure, dit Xena. On m'a dit que cette demande est rarement accordée aux juristes. La peine de mort traditionnelle se traduit toujours par la mort. Théoriquement, on pourrait survivre à la Mort Dure.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle est rarement accordée, Xena ? demandai-je. Parce que l'on pourrait y survivre ?

— Non, me répondit-elle. Elle est rarement accordée parce qu'il est inhumain.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Xena ?

— Les juristes déterminent la méthode, expliqua Xena. Je me souviens que la Reine Cyane m'avait raconté qu'une Amazone de sa tribu l'avait supplié pour ça. Cette femme avait sauvagement tué son amante, une autre Amazone, dans un accès de jalousie et avait été condamné à mort après le procès. Cyane et ses juristes ont décidé de donner à la femme trente coups de fouet, fait de peaux tressé d'élan. Elle est morte avant le vingtième coup de fouet.

— Xena, c'est ce qu'elles veulent faire avec toi ?

Mon cœur semblait tomber dans mon estomac à cette idée brutale.

Xena embrassa tendrement mes lèvres et monta Argo.

— Hé... J'ai survécu au Gantelet, Gabrielle, dit-elle avec une expression douce-amère sur le visage. Melosa demandera probablement une centaine de coup de fouet avec une tige en métal d'Héphaïstos1, rit Xena.

Je ne riais pas.

À ce moment-là, les deux gardes Impériaux amoureuses-déçues avancèrent pour accompagner Xena jusqu'aux Péloponnèse.

Elle leur sourit et passa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur mon visage.

— Je te verrai dans trois jours, mon amour.

Xena éperonna Argo sur les côtés. Alors que je la regardais quitter le village, je sentis une d'appréhension au cœur de mon âme. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

-.-.-.-

Le procès commença rapidement à midi sur la place centrale. Les seize déserteurs avaient été placés devant nous. Elles avaient été enchaînée les unes autres par leurs poignets en deux rangées de huit femmes, et reçu l'ordre de asseoir sur le sol en face de nous.

C'était la première fois que j'agissais en qualité de juriste. J'étais assise à la droite de la Reine Melosa, et Chilapa à sa gauche. Bien qu'il y ait trente Amazones dans le village qui étaient membres du groupe fonctionnel de Justice, lors d'un procès, neuf seulement servirait de juristes. Elles exerçaient à tour de rôle leur devoir de justice à des moments différents. Seule la Reine Melosa siégeait comme juriste à chaque procès qui se tenait dans le village. Durant ma formation, j'appris que le nombre de juristes est d'un nombre impair de cette manière, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'égalité de votes entre «Acquitter» ou «condamner». Si les décisions concernant le sort d'une personne étaient moins unanimes, la majorité des votes prévaudrait.

En toute équité pour les prisonnières, la Reine Melosa décida de permettre à l'une des Amazones des steppes de servir comme juriste. Mais estima que l'Amazone du Nord pourrait avoir de la sympathie pour les déserteurs. La femme choisit pour agir comme juriste des Amazones des steppes, avait été la fille adoptive de la Reine Cyane et son nom était Otere.

Quand les témoins se présentèrent pour témoigner, je me plongeais dans une réflexion silencieuse, me demandant pourquoi on ne m'avait pas parlé de la Mort Dur durant ma formation.

Une fois que l'huissier tapa sur le tambour de la place pour commencer le procès, le premier témoin, la seule plus âgée des Amazones du Nord, commença à témoignage. Comparat était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés rougeâtre, parsemé de beaucoup de gris, et des yeux marron intenses. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été le gardien de la tribu en Gaule, mais quelques années plus tard, elle était devenue chasseur expert et cultivateur. Elle avait acquis des compétences nécessaires pour survivre dans des conditions climatiques les plus extrêmes et difficiles provoquées par les dieux. Elle était devenue l'Ainée tribale environ un an avant la rencontre des deux tribus du nord avec celle de la Princesse Guerrière.

— Lorsque le Destructeur des nations assassina la Reine Cyane et les élites dirigeants de notre village en Thrace, commença-t-elle, J'ai rassemblé tous les enfants et les anciennes de la tribu et avons fuis le village. Cela avait été décidé par ma Reine quelques années auparavant, dans le cas où nous étions violemment attaquées, j'avais la responsabilité de mettre nos plus jeunes et plus âgées en sécurité…

— …Nous nous sommes immédiatement dirigées vers notre village en Gaule. Nos deux villages étaient relativement proches. Ils étaient uniquement séparés par une petite vallée, qui bordait la Thrace et la Gaule. Il nous fallait habituellement une demi-journée à pied pour nous rendre d'un village à l'autre, lorsque que nous sommes arrivées là-bas, nos sœurs avaient pris leurs armes en prévision d'une attaque du Destructeur. Son armée et elle attaquèrent notre village, le lendemain. Alors que mes courageuses sœurs combattirent, je rassemblais tous les enfants et les aînées de ce village et nous nous échappions vers l'est. Nous sommes restées cachées dans les grottes des steppes de l'ouest jusqu'à ce que le Destructeur et ses assaillants quittent la région. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées vers le nord où nous nous sommes refugiés dans un petit village près des Plaines Catalauniques. Environ trois mois plus tard, deux de mes sœurs de Gaule nous ont retrouvé et nous ont ramenés vers une zone proche de notre vieux village en Thrace. Nous ne pouvions pas revenir vers ce qui restait du village parce que le Destructeur avait brûlé toute notre récolte, fèves et haricots verts, notre blé, seigle, orge, avoine, millet et nos herbes médicinales. Son armée avait également saccagé et brûlé tous notre village en Gaule.

— J'appris que la plupart de mes sœurs étaient mortes au combat contre le Destructeur. J'appris que plusieurs des survivantes avaient été faites prisonnières et vendues comme esclave. Nous savions que quelques-unes avaient réussi à s'échapper à l'est des Montagnes des Carpates, et que d'autres sont allées aux villages de nos Sœurs en Thessalie, Sparte et Lesbos, et j'étais convaincue de ne plus jamais les revoir.

— Je suis celle qui reste des anciennes de la tribu. Toutes les autres sont parties. Les deux sœurs qui nous sauvées sont mortes pendant la deuxième invasion de la Conquérante en Thrace quand elle a mené une guerre contre les Gaules, il y a six ans. J'avais décidé d'élever nos enfants Amazones dans les steppes, plutôt que de nous déplacer vers une des autres tribus de la nation, parce que je connaissais cette terre comme une extension de moi-même et j'avais toujours pensé que les Amazones du Nord se relèverait, nouvelle et forte, avec l'esprit fier de ces jeunes femmes. Nous avons construit une grande yourte pour nous loger toutes et avons repris ce que nous savions faire de mieux, la chasse et la culture. Nous avons cultivé des légumes, des baies sauvages, des racines et d'herbes. Nous avons pêché dans les lacs et les ruisseaux et avons chassé le cerf, le wapiti, le sanglier, le lapin et d'autres gibiers sauvages. Les années avaient été difficiles pour nos jeunes durant la domination du Royaume, mais tous les enfants que j'avais emmenés avec moi pendant mon évasion ont survécu…

— ...Velasca nous a trouvé sur nos terres il y a six jours, expliqua Comparat en montant les autres prisonnières, puis elle continua. Il y avait ces femmes avec elle. Elle nous a dit qu'elle était la fille de la Reine Melosa et l'héritière du trône de cette tribu. Elle nous a dit que ces femmes étaient aussi des Amazones. J'étais au courant de l'histoire de la Reine Melosa sauvant une jeune fille, d'une bande de maraudeurs, même si j'étais aussi au courant pour la sœur de la Reine Melosa, et je n'avais jamais douté des dires de Velasca au sujet de son droit de caste. Les Amazones ne mentent pas aux Amazones, habituellement. Malheureusement‚ les informations ont arrêté de nous parvenir après les raids du Destructeur‚ alors je ne savais pas que Velasca était une Amazone bannie et un officier de la Conquérante‚ ni qu'elle avait assassinée la vraie héritière du trône.

La Reine Melosa leva la main pour interrompre le témoignage de Comparat.

— J'ai une question à te poser, Ainée Comparat, dit-elle. J'ai entendu parler des attaques sur plusieurs villages de la région au cours de la dernière semaine. Tes jeunes Amazones sont-elles responsables de ça ?

— Non, Reine Melosa, répondit Comparat. Quand Velasca et son entourage sont arrivés sur nos terres, elle est venue avec des provisions de nourriture, des armes et des fournitures. Elle nous a dit que c'était des cadeaux de femmes des villages voisins, et que des hommes, par jalousie, en seraient après elles pour récupérer les marchandises. Et quand elle nous a suggéré que nous devrions laisser notre terre et notre yourte, temporairement, pour nous installer à l'ancien fort Cimmérien. Elle nous avait convaincu qu'elle allait rester avec nous, pour nous gouverner de la même manière qu'elle l'avait appris à régner avec toi, Reine Melosa. Alors, nous avons emballé nos effets et sommes parties avec elle ce jour-là. Ce fut au cours de ce trajet que les troupes de la conquérante ont capturé les soldats de Velasca et que nous avons appris pendant les conversations avec vos Sœurs que ces villages avaient été perquisitionnés.

— Hmm...

La Reine Melosa réfléchit.

— Alors, quand vous avez vu la Conquérante et ses troupes à l'extérieur du fort, vous n'aviez pas prévu sa présence, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous nous attendions à être attaqués par les hommes des villages, Reine Melosa, répondit Comparat. Nous ne nous attendions pas au Destructeur des nations.

Chilapa renchérit avec une question.

— Ainée Comparat, depuis combien de jours étiez-vous dans le fort avant que nos Amazones et les troupes de la conquérante attaquent ?

— Seulement trois jours entiers, fut la réponse de Comparat. Le message s'était propagé rapidement que nous étions là et d'autres de notre tribu ont commencé à arriver. Je retrouvais mes sœurs que je n'avais pas revu depuis plus de dix ans. D'autres avaient quitté leurs habitations éloignées pour se rejoindre à nous. Quelques maris abandonnés.

— Qu'avez-vous tous fait pendant ces trois jours ? Interrogea Chilapa.

— Mes jeunes Sœurs se sont beaucoup entrainées avec des armes et les soldats de Velasca. Nous avons surtout écouté Velasca nous dire continuellement la façon dont notre grande tribu allait être puissante sous sa direction. Elle nous disait que c'était ton souhait qu'elle règne sur notre tribu comme reine.

J'avais une question.

— Avait-elle des soldats masculins avec elle quand elle était avec vous, Ainée Comparat ?

— Non, Princesse Gabrielle, répondit Comparat avec une expression perplexe sur son visage. Pourquoi ?

— Il y avait deux hommes, déserteurs du bataillon du fort de Thessalie, qui étaient avec Velasca et ces femmes ici, lui ai-je dit. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés sur les rives du Danube. Il y a des suppositions que ces hommes ont été accouplés avec certaines de vos Sœurs avant leur mort.

Il y eut un murmure collectif de plusieurs des Amazones du nord sur la place, y compris d'Otere. Cette petite information leur avait échappé en quelque sorte.

La Reine Melosa regarda les prisonnières.

— Est-il possible que l'une d'entre vous soit enceinte ?

Les soldats de Velasca se regardèrent chacune leur tour. Certaines d'entre elles rirent.

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Daidja, la seconde de Velasca.

Avant qu'Ephiny ou tout autre Garde ne réagissent, nous fûmes toutes surprises, moi y compris, quand Bahri se précipita vers Daidja et lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos.

— Adresses-toi à la Reine par son titre honorifique appropriée, traîtresse !

Daidja regarda Bahri avec des yeux qui auraient pu la tuer s'ils le pouvaient. Ce regard n'avait pas échappé à mon amie.

— Tu ferais mieux de faire autre chose avec ces yeux, salope, si tu ne veux pas que je te les crève.

Bahri saisit alors la tête de Daidja et la leva pour qu'elle puisse regarder la Reine Melosa les yeux dans les yeux.

— Adresses-toi à la reine par son titre honorifique appropriée, répéta Bahri.

— Reine Melosa, commença Daidja, ces hommes ont uniquement été utilisés pour détourner l'attention des villageois de nos attaques sur les villages. Une fois que nous en avions terminé avec eux, mon lieutenant et moi les avons éliminés.

La Reine Melosa regarda Bahri avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, puis étudia les prisonnières devant elle. Il y eut un long silence qui suivit devant l'aveu de Daidja.

— Je vais vous le redemander, est-il possible que l'une d'entre vous soit enceinte ? dit finalement Ma Reine.

— C'est possible que je sois enceinte, Reine Melosa, répondit l'une des prisonnières.

— Ton nom, prisonnière ? demanda Reine Melosa.

— Mireia d'Athènes, Votre Altesse, fut sa réponse.

— Tu as dormi avec un des hommes morts, soldat ? demanda la Reine Melosa.

— Oui.

— Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Très bien, déclara la Reine Melosa avant de retourner son attention vers Comparat. Maintenant, noble Ainée Amazone, s'il te plaît continue ton témoignage.

-.-.-.-

Le procès continua jusque dans la soirée. Plusieurs des Amazones du Nord témoignèrent sur les jours qui précédèrent notre attaque. Nous apprenions que Velasca avait quitté son poste de commandement à Pharsale quatre jours avant que Xena ne l'apprenne. Apparemment, Velasca avait donné comme excuse à son bataillon une absence temporaire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait manquer à la plupart des troupes restantes de toute façon. Aussi, Xena aurait pu se tromper sur les objectifs des deux soldats déserteurs qui avaient servi à Velasca, mais elle avait eu raison pour le roi Mithridate. Le fort Cimmérien n'était pas un emplacement choisi au hasard. Velasca connaissait ce vieux fort et elle connaissait l'histoire de Mithridate avec la Conquérante. Elle savait qu'il avait fourni son armée à Xena il y a quelques années ce qui lui avait permis de vaincre finalement les Romains. Velasca savait aussi que Mithridate avait été récompensée par la Conquérante avec plus de richesses qu'il n'avait comme roi de Pontes, il avait cédé volontairement ses terres au royaume pour cette richesse. Velasca savait aussi que Mithridate était âgé, veuf et sans enfant par choix. Comparat confirma que Velasca avait choisi plusieurs jeunes Amazones pour s'accoupler avec Mithridate.

J'étais attristée par le fait que les Amazones du Nord s'étaient laissé prendre si facilement par les belles paroles de Velasca. J'étais encore plus surprise par le fait qu'elles s'étaient laissées convaincre que les soldats de Velasca étaient des Amazones. Je ne vivais dans la tribu que depuis moins de deux mois et, même durant mes premiers jours-là, je faisais une Amazone beaucoup plus convaincante. Ces femmes étaient grossières. Bien que leurs vêtements ressemblent à des tenues vestimentaire des jeunes femmes des tribus du nord, elles étaient débraillées, intelligibles et vulgaires. J'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'elles étaient membres de l'armée de Xena. La plupart des soldats que j'ai croisé à Corinthe, y compris les ivrognes à la Taverne du Nord, la nuit où Bahri m'y emmena, étaient plus raffinés et présentables que ces femmes. Comment pouvait-on envisager que Velasca était un grand leader avec des fidèles comme celles-ci ? Évidemment, Velasca n'était pas un grand leader.

J'étais épuisée quand je retournais à ma yourte et me retirer pour la soirée. J'attrapais un de mes rouleaux de poésie et m'installa sur mon haut lit avec une tasse de cidre chaud au gingembre. Je travaillais sur un poème lyrique écrit dans le style de la Dixième Muse. Au fil des années durant mes études sur les grands poètes grecs, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué l'art littéraire de Sappho jusqu'à ce que je commence à y reconnaître mes sentiments romantiques et sexuels pour Xena. Je ris de moi quand je me rappelais le temps où mon cher Demi tomba par inadvertance sur un de mes poèmes saphiques dans la bibliothèque du palais. Je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus embarrassé par mes descriptions aguicheuses des jambes pulpeuses de Xena et de ses seins souples, Demi et moi.

Un coup à l'entrée de ma yourte me ramena à la réalité.

— Oui, qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

— C'est moi, Bahri.

— Entre, mon amie, lui dis-je.

Je descendis de mon haut lit et me dirigeai vers Bahri quand elle entra dans ma yourte. Et posa mon bras autour de son épaule, je la guidai vers ma table. Elle assit sur un de mes tabourets.

— Veux-tu un peu de cidre, Bahri ? demandai-je.

— Bien sûr, merci.

Après lui avoir versé une tasse et rempli ma mienne, je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle avait les traits tirés et pensifs. Quelque chose la troublait de toute évidence.

— Quel est ton problème, Bahri ? demandai-je. Si tu es préoccupée par ton geste au procès aujourd'hui, ne le sois pas. Je pense que ma reine était très heureuse par ton geste de respect.

— Merci, Gab, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

— Qu'est-ce donc ? demandai-je en attrapant ses yeux et en lui prenant les mains dans les miennes.

— Je... j'ai besoin de tes conseils sur quelque chose, répondit Bahri, en regardant nos mains serrées.

— Bien sûr, mon amie, lui dis-je. Si je peux t'aider.

Bahri prit une profonde inspiration.

— C'est à propos de Charicleia. Je... Je l'aime énormément. Je... Je... bien, je pense que je pourrais être amoureuse d'elle.

Je souris à mon amie.

— C'est merveilleux, Bahri ! m'exclamai-je. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas, répondit-elle quand une unique larme tomba du coin de son œil marron et triste. Nous venons de deux mondes différents. Je suis Garde Impérial, un soldat du royaume et un serviteur de la Conquérante. Son monde est ici. Je veux lui demander de se marier avec moi, être mon épouse, mais comment cela peut-il marcher si elle vit ici et moi à Corinthe ?

— As-tu pensé à quitter ton affectation et t'installer ici, Bahri ? demandai-je.

— Je ne suis pas une Amazone, Gabrielle, me répondit-elle. Je ne sais rien pas comment être une Amazone. Leur mode de vie est très différente de la mienne. Et je suis Nubienne. Au moins à Corinthe, d'autres de mon pays sont là. Ici, j'ai l'air d'une mouche dans du lait de chèvre.

— Oh, Bahri, lui dis-je en lui enserrant l'épaule.

— Ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai, cela n'a pas d'importance pour mes sœurs. Et pour être Amazone, je n'en savais pas plus à ce sujet, quand je suis arrivée ici. Je ne savais même pas me battre. Au moins, tu as déjà cette compétence.

Je posai sa tête sur mon épaule, quand des larmes commencèrent à couler.

— Je pense que tu pourrais être très heureuse ici. Tu ferais un merveilleux Garde, Bahri, et tu ne subirais plus d'autres attaques de tes vieux «amis».

— Mais j'aime ce que je fais, Gabrielle, dit-elle. J'adore faire des interrogatoires. Je crois que c'est ma vocation.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Penses-tu que Charicleia viendrait à Corinthe avec moi ?

— Je ne sais pas. On m'a dit qu'il y avait des Amazones dans la Garde Impériale, lui dis-je.

— J'en ai entendu parler aussi, Gabrielle.

Les sourcils de Bahri se froncèrent pensivement.

— Lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais, Bahri ?

— Euh... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion pour ça.

— Bahri, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, insistai-je. Dis-lui, puis parle-lui. Prenez des décisions ensemble.

— Oui, tu as raison, Gabrielle, répondit Bahri. Je vais lui parler ce soir.

L'expression du visage de Bahri changea instantanément de la tristesse à une anticipation joyeuse.

— Bien.

— Gabrielle, penses-tu que toi et la Conquérante pourraient venir à notre union ?

La question me prit par surprise et je sentis immédiate mon estomac remué.

— Je... Je ne sais pas.

— Hormis les côtés de l'esclavage, il est évident que vous êtes deux êtres complètement amoureuses l'une de l'autre, dit Bahri. Elle est comme une autre personne quand elle est près de toi.

— Euh... Je euh...

— Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle et moi sommes arrivées jusqu'ici pour toi, interrompit Bahri, en gloussant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait juste te voir. Oui c'est ça. À l'extérieur, elle était notre souveraine, concentrée et déterminée. Mais à l'intérieur, Gabrielle, elle était toute remuée. Je pouvais le voir. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour demander à la Conquérante ce qui la dérangeait, mais je le savais. J'aurais parié qu'elle était vraiment inquiète que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre alors elle est venue jusqu'ici pour te ramener. La Conquérante est venue jusqu'ici pour réclamer sa femme.

Maintenant, j'étais celle qui regardait mes mains.

— C'est une nuance très intéressante de rouge sur ton visage, Gab, rit Bahri maintenant.

Elle se leva et me tapa sur l'épaule.

— Je te laisse à tes pensées, O' Princesse des Amazones. Je dois rendre visite à une certaine belle Amazone.

— Bonne nuit‚ Bahri.

— Bonne nuit‚ Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

Au deuxième jour du procès, nous avons entendu une jeune Amazone nommé Yakut. Elle témoigna qu'elle pensait qu'elle et sa meilleure amie, Otere, étaient les deux seules Sœurs du Nord ce qui paraissait suspect de Velasca et de ses «Amazones».

— Je pensais que l'Ainée Comparat avait des soupçons aussi, nous expliqua-t-elle. Mais Otere et moi n'en avions pas discuté pas avec elle. Avec le recul, nous aurions dû, nous avons été négligentes sur les événements qui se sont produit et nous aurions pu les éviter.

— Pourquoi as-tu gardé tes soupçons pour toi, Yakut ? demanda la Reine Melosa.

Yakut regarda son amie qui était assise avec nous. Nous avons suivi son regard jusqu'à Otere.

— Mes autres sœurs étaient désireuses d'apprendre de nouvelles compétences de combat de Velasca, dit Otere. Seulement trois de mes sœurs avaient suivi une formation appropriée d'éclaireur contre les raids du destroyer il y a dix ans. J'avais, alors, sept ans seulement. Même si nous savions tous comment nous battre pour nous défendre, Velasca nous avait promis de nous former à nous battre aussi bien que vous et que la Conquérante elle-même. Nous voulions tous vraiment avoir ces compétences.

— Mais il y avait autre chose, mes sœurs, poursuit-elle. Velasca parlait très mal de la Conquérante, mais pas de la même façon que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Elle nous disait ce qu'elle pensait que nous voulions entendre. Elle savait aussi beaucoup de choses sur notre mode de vie, et elle parlait également d'une manière qui était contraire à notre culture. Je sentais qu'elle connaissait la Conquérante, non pas comme Amazone adversaire, mais comme une alliée.

— Mais pourquoi êtes-vous restées silencieuses ? demanda la Reine Melosa.

— Yakut et moi avions convenu de la surveiller de près. Nous avions gagné quelques compétences en combat durant cette courte période, et nous avions convenu que si quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait, nous irions raconter nos soupçons à l'Ainée Comparat. Nous étions tous les deux sur le mur quand la Conquérante et ses troupes sont arrivées. Quand elle a dit ces choses à propos de Velasca, qu'elle avait été un mauvais leader dans son armée en Thessalie, cela confirma nos soupçons.

Yakut renchérit.

— Quand nous avons vu de vraies amazones venir sur le mur du fort avec les troupes de la Conquérante, nous avons décidé de nous attaquer à Velasca et Daidja pendant la bataille. Otere allait attaquer Velasca, mais dans ce chaos, nous n'avons pas pu la trouver pendant quelques instants. Quand nous l'avons enfin fait, Xena la Conquérante était déjà engagée dans un combat avec elle. Nous nous sommes attaquées toutes deux contre Daidja et nous avons pu la maîtriser. Vous connaissez le reste.

Il eut un bref silence.

— Nous nous excusons pour l'ensemble de nos sœurs de ne pas avoir suivi notre instinct, dit Otere finalement.

Après que les Amazones du Nord ont conclu leur témoignage, ce fut au tour des déserteurs de parler. Tous sauf une refusa. Celle qui prit la parole était Mireia, la jeune femme qui pensait être enceinte. Elle éclata en sanglots durant son témoignage, disant que Velasca avait menti sur les deux morts. Mireia dit qu'elle avait dit que son amant et l'autre homme avaient décidé de retourner au fort de bataillon. Elle pensait que seules Velasca et Daidja avait causé la mort des deux hommes, et que les autres déserteurs ne savait pas non plus. Elle déclara également que Velasca avait promis une position royale dans la Nation des Amazones à tous les déserteurs. Elles avaient pensé que Velasca était non seulement la reine d'une des tribus Amazones elles étaient convaincues qu'elle était la reine de toute la Nation entière.

Velasca n'était un grand leader, mais elle était sûrement une excellente manipulatrice.

Le lendemain, tous les juristes se retirèrent dans la yourte de Justice pour décider du sort des déserteurs. Nous avions convenu que Daidja était la plus coupable, mais que toutes étaient coupables de tromperie et de mise en danger des Amazones du Nord. Certaines d'entre elles ont peut-être pensé que Velasca était une Reine Amazone, et elles s'étaient toutes présentées comme des Amazones à Comparat, à sa jeune tribu et aux autres Amazones nomades des steppes qui les avaient rejointes. Nous avions également examiné leurs victimes. Cinq déserteurs, ne comprenant pas les deux hommes assassinés, qui ont été tués pendant l'attaque. Sept des soldats de la Conquérante avaient été tués et la tribu du nord avait perdu deux sœurs, l'ancienne guérisseuse du village de Gaule, et une Amazone de Comparat, une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans seulement.

En milieu d'après-midi, nous étions d'accord pour la sentence. La Reine Melosa devait annoncer le jugement.

— Les quinze fidèles de Velasca et Daidja sont actuellement condamnées à service deux ans les Amazones du Nord. Toute violation de cette sentence entrainera votre arrestation et vous serez soumises aux règles du royaume de la Conquérante. Pour que vous puissiez apprendre l'honneur, le courage et l'intégrité Amazone pendant votre servitude. Daidja de Phérès sera remise aux sergents Favrie et Viera, Gardes Thessaliennes de la Conquérante, présents dans ce village. Elle est par la présente condamnée à vingt-cinq ans d'emprisonnement dans une prison désignée par le Royaume. Que les grandes déesses aient pitié de votre âme.

Favrie et Viera quittèrent le village avec Daidja ce soir même. Cependant, les autres retournèrent dans la yourte prison. La Reine Melosa décida de profiter de cette occasion pour faire une fête en l'honneur des retrouvailles avec nos Sœurs du nord. Le rassemblement eut lieu sur la place centrale ce soir-là, les chasseurs présentèrent deux sangliers qui furent rôti sur grand le foyer du feu. Les Amazones mangèrent, dansèrent et fêtèrent toute la nuit. Au milieu des réjouissances, je décidai de me retirer dans ma yourte. J'étais de nouveau épuisée par les émotions des trois derniers jours, et sans la présence de Xena, je n'avais pas envie de participer aux réjouissances. Je grimpai sur mon haut lit, et je commençai à écrire ma poésie sur le parchemin. J'écrivis pendant encore un bon moment avant que Morpheus ne me réclame.

Quelques marques de chandelles dans la nuit, je sentis dans mon sommeil un bras s'enrouler très fort autour de mon corps. Je sentis un corps chaud et nu se presser contre mon dos et des lèvres douces embrasser ma tempe. Mes yeux luttèrent pour s'ouvrir. Mais dès qu'ils s'ouvrirent, je tournai mon visage et vis des gemmes indigo me dévisageaient.

— Tu t'es endormi en écrivant, Gabrielle ?

Une belle et basse voix me chuchota alors qu'une main me faisait desserrer doucement mon emprise sur mon livre, et déposait en même temps mon livre et ma plume de côté.

— Oh, Xena, soupirai-je en tournant mon corps puis jeta mes bras autour du cou de Xena. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Xena posa ses mains sur mes joues et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Je veux faire l'amour.

Je la regardai. Il y avait une expression sur son visage que je reconnaissais, mais que je n'avais plus vu depuis un certain temps. Je n'arrivais pas à le replacer.

— Je te veux, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Je veux sentir l'amour que tu as pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amour.

Je posai la main sur la nuque de Xena et dirigea ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes brièvement, puis elle commença à me grignoter et à me lécher l'oreille. Je laissai mes doigts courir dans ses beaux cheveux noirs.

— Oui, Gabrielle. Laisse-moi de te sentir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle dans mon oreille. Permets-moi de tout ressentir de toi.

Xena commença à mordre et sucer mon cou très durement. Elle dirigea son bassin vers le bas et le posa sur le mien serrant ma cuisse entre ses jambes. La douleur agréable de ses mordillements m'excitai rapidement, et quand elle déchira ma peau, j'haletai au pincement et arquai le bas de mon dos pour sentir son corps se serrer contre le mien.

— Mmmm... oui, femme, laisse-moi te sentir, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi de te sentir.

Xena lécha le sang de la morsure de mon cou. Elle me saisit alors les mains et leva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, ce qui me rappela les jours dans ma captivité. Au lieu de saisir les poignets, elle entrelaça amoureusement nos doigts. Sa langue courant comme une traînée de feu autour de mon cou et vers le bas sur ma poitrine jusqu'à mon mamelon durci. Elle le prit dans ses dents et le mordit légèrement, puis commença à le sucer durement, passionnément, et désespérément.

— Par tous les dieux, tu es un cadeau pour moi, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle avec un grognement. Tellement, tellement magnifique.

Elle passa sa langue sur mon autre sein, où elle donna à mon mamelon de forts suçotements. Puis elle parcourut ma poitrine et mon cou, où elle laissa une deuxième ecchymose. Je restai tendue par ses nombreuses sensations fortes. Après une décoloration approfondie de mon cou, elle passa sa langue sur mon menton jusqu'à mes lèvres. Quand j'ouvris légèrement la bouche pour la recevoir, elle l'enfonça dans ma bouche, tourbillonnant autour de mes dents, à l'intérieur de mes lèvres et de ma langue. Une pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps. Je transpirais aussi.

Nous nous broyions l'une contre l'autre durement. Nos mains s'agrippant de plus en plus fortement. Nos langues étaient en guerre. Dans mon excitation, je m'oubliai et mordis la lèvre de Xena. Pendant un instant, je fus surprise de mon acte, mais Xena répondit en exhalant un grognement ravi alors qu'elle léchait sensuellement le petit filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre. Le rythme de ses coups s'accéléra et j'augmentai le mien pour garder la cadence. Elle reporta ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa violemment. Je goûtai le sang sur sa lèvre alors qu'elle gémissait dans ma bouche. Nos corps claquèrent ensemble. Mes mains retenant douloureusement le sien si étroitement. Mon os pelvien souffrait de la friction de nos poussées, mais j'étais perdue dans une félicité primitive que la douleur ne faisait qu'accentuer.

Nous gémissions toutes les deux très fort. Pendant un bref instant, je m'inquiétai de savoir si nous étions entendues par mes voisines immédiates, mais je rejetai cette pensée ridicule de côté.

— Jouis... laisse-moi l'entendre... uhhhggg... permets-moi de l'entendre, Gabrielle.

Mon orgasme me frappa comme des éclats de verre.

— Xena ! Ooohhhh...

Le sien éclata aussi.

— Ouuuiiiii ! ! Ahh...

Quand notre tempête commune passa, Xena relâcha mes mains et lança ses deux bras autour de moi. Je pouvais la sentir palpiter contre ma poitrine et moi le sien, et entre mes jambes et sur ma cuisse saturé où reposait son sexe. Je tournai la tête légèrement et embrassa sa joue en sueur. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps et se mit à sangloter doucement.

— Je ne te mérite pas, Gabrielle, dit-elle dans un murmure si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

J'avais ressenti cela si fortement dans mon cœur pendant tout ce temps où Xena était partie, elle avait tué quelqu'un, et c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais.

-.-.-.-

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, Xena était assise dans ma chaise en se prélassant et en regardant droit devant elle. Elle était entièrement vêtue de son habituelle tenue de bataille, de sa cuirasse, jambières et gantelets. Je sautai hors de mon haut lit et, enfila une tunique, je me dirigeai vers elle et laissa courir ma main dans ses cheveux noir et brillant.

— Veux-tu un verre de cidre, Xena ? demandai-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux.

— Gabrielle, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Je m'installai sur les genoux de Xena et jetai mes bras autour de son cou. Elle commença doucement à caresser mes cheveux.

— Il est temps pour moi d'envahir Albion, Gabrielle.

Mon visage rougit.

— Pourquoi, Xena ?

— Les tribus de l'île continuent à ignorer les ordres du Royaume de mes chefs militaires Romains et Celtiques, expliqua-t-elle. Les tribus bloquent les ports maritimes dans le canal entre Albion et la Gaule et le long de la mer du Nord. Ils restreignent le commerce. Une grande partie de ma force dans cette région est tirée du commerce maritime, alors je dois y aller avec la puissante armée de mon Royaume et régler ces questions.

Xena prit ma main dans la sienne.

— Je veux que tu restes ici avec ta tribu pendant que je serais partie, dit-elle.

— Non, Xena. Je pars avec toi.

— Gabrielle, cette bataille ne sera pas une petite promenade de fin d'après-midi avec un groupe d'ados Amazones. Je vais batailler avec des barbares brutales et bestiales encore plus que les Romains ne peuvent imaginer. C'est une guerre, Gabrielle, et elle ne se terminera pas par une seule bataille. Le principal chef tribal est un homme nommé Niall Calleva. C'est un ennemi juré de la Grèce et de Rome, et il est assoiffé de sang et de haine envers moi. Sa puissance parmi son peuple est en train de grandir, et je dois l'arrêter.

Enlaçant nos doigts, elle ajouta doucement :

— Tu verras des choses, Gabrielle, des choses que je ne veux pas que tu voies.

— Je pars avec toi, Xena. Je ne vais pas me battre, mais nous restons ensemble.

Xena regarda au loin et un silence tendu remplit la pièce pendant quelques instants.

— Gabrielle, Xena reprit finalement la parole. J'ai décidé d'accepter l'offre de la Reine Melosa.

— Quelle offre‚ Xena ?

— La Mort Dure‚ Gabrielle.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

— Parce que cela doit être fait, Gabrielle, expliqua-t-elle. Les Amazones pensent qu'elles ont droit à leur châtiment, et elles ne te respecteront pas complètement tant que cela n'aura pas été fait.

Je bondis de ses genoux.

— Xena, non ! exclamai-je. Si tu dois aller à Albion, alors, allons-y. Nous allons partir maintenant.

— Oh, nous allons aller à Albion, mais je dois faire ça en premier.

— Et si tu meurs, Xena, lui demandai-je, visiblement ébranlée en pleurant. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Xena se leva et enroula ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as dit toi-même. Elles choisissent toujours une punition où tu ne peux jamais survivre.

— Parce que je vais choisir moi-même la punition.

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

— Xena, vont-elles te laisser faire ça ?

— Gabrielle, je suis la Conquérante, répondit Xena. Elles ne sont pas en mesure de refuser. Elles devront le faire à ma façon ou cela ne se fera pas.

— Que veux-tu qu'elles fassent sur toi ?

Je ressentis une terreur instantanée pour mon amour.

— Quelque chose contre laquelle je peux survivre, mais qui sera également satisfaisant dans leur besoin de me voir souffrir.

Elle me libéra de son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la yourte.

— Où vas-tu, Xena ? demandai-je.

— Je vais dire à la Reine Melosa que je suis prête pour ma sentence et à recevoir la Mort Dure.

— Xena, non ! criai-je en courant après elle et lui attrapai le bras pour la forcer à se tourner et me regarder. Parlons-en d'abord, s'il te plaît.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Je dois le faire maintenant. Je me dis qu'il me faudrait une journée complète pour récupérer avant de partir d'ici et prendre la route pour la Gaule. Cela prendra plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre Albion. Au moins six jours de voyage terrestre et deux jours en mer. Palaemon et Aerol sont déjà à Salone et m'attendent.

— C'est de la folie, Xena ! dis-je. Je ne vais pas les laisser te battre.

Xena saisit mes deux avant-bras et porta ses yeux sur moi.

— Je dois le faire, Gabrielle, pour moi ainsi que pour elles.

Elle relâcha mes bras et sortit de la yourte. Je la suivis juste derrière elle. La Reine Melosa se trouvait sur la place centrale, parlant avec un groupe de mes Sœurs quand Xena s'approcha d'elle.

— Reine Melosa, dit-elle. Est-ce que mes soldats sont encore dans le village ?

— Bon retour, Conquérante, dit ma Reine sarcastiquement. En plus des déserteurs emprisonnés, il n'y a que votre charmante sergent Bahri ici. Je l'aime bien, d'une certaine manière. Elle est... fougueuse.

— Je serais heureuse de discuter de Bahri plus tard, dit Xena. Je suis ici pour accepter votre offre.

La Reine Melosa renvoya immédiatement les autres. Je restai.

— J'ai une condition, Reine Melosa, continua Xena. Je décide de la punition.

— Ce n'est pas le protocole, Conquérante, répondit la Reine Melosa.

— Vous voulez votre justice, Reine ?

— Oui.

— Alors que nous le ferons à ma façon.

La Reine Melosa laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

— Très bien, Conquérante, dit-elle, découragée. Comment allons-nous vous donner votre Mort Dure ?

— Qui est la plus forte des Amazones du Nord ? demanda Xena.

— Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous battre avec elle ?demanda ma Reine d'un ton moqueur.

— Répondez juste à ma question.

— Escritt est une Amazone du village de Gaule. Elle avait quatorze ans quand vous avez tué sa mère et sa sœur. Elle est également l'une des trois seules des jeunes Amazones de Comparat à avoir eu une formation de garde éclaireur avant votre invasion. Elle est grande, Conquérante, plus grande qu'Eponine, ma plus forte Amazone.

— Bien, répondit Xena. Vous venez de répondre à ma prochaine question. Voici ma Mort Dure. Escritt me donnera vingt coups de fouet avec ce fouet en cuir.

Xena remit à la Reine Melosa un très épais fouet en cuir tressé qui était attachée à sa tenue de combat.

— C'est le plus épais, il est semblable à celui que j'utilisais sur... d'utiliser.

La Reine Melosa tira sur les extrémités du fouet, apparemment satisfaite du choix de la méthode de Xena.

— Vingt coups, Conquérante. Très bien.

— Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Xena se dirigea vers Argo et sortit une tige de marquage de sa sacoche. Le bout avait la forme du symbole de la féminité yonical. Elle se dirigea vers nous et remit la tige à la Reine Melosa. Je me sentais immédiatement nauséeuse.

— NON, XENA ! hurlai-je.

Je me remis à pleurer. Xena saisit mon bras.

— S'il te plaît, Gabrielle, je dois le faire.

— Vous voulez que je vous marque, Conquérante ? demanda la Reine Melosa.

— Non, je veux qu'Eponine me marque.

J'étais affolée. Je saisis ses bras et commençai à la secouer.

— Non, Xena, non ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

Xena regarda la Reine Melosa.

— Où est Bahri ?

— Avec Charicleia.

— Allez la chercher.

Étonnamment la Reine Melosa s'exécuta devant la demande impolie de Xena. Avec le recul, je crois que c'était dans mon intérêt. Xena retira ses bras de mon emprise puis me saisit doucement les bras.

— Je dois faire toutes ces choses, Gabrielle. Pour elles... pour moi... pour toi. C'est la seule façon.

— Non, Xena, plaidai-je. Je connais cette douleur. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'expérience de cette douleur.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

— Tu as connu cette douleur à cause de moi, Gabrielle.

— Ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti ne fera pas disparaitre ce qui m'est arrivé, Xena. Cela ne fera pas me sentir mieux. Tu ne dois pas le faire. Je ne veux pas de vengeance.

— Mais tu mérites une réparation, Gabrielle.

— Mais je ne veux pas de réparation, Xena.

La Reine Melosa revint avec Bahri à ce moment-là.

— Reine Melosa, combien de temps vous faut-il pour réunir tout le village, y compris les Amazones des steppes ?

— Maintenant, considérez cela fait, Conquérante, répondit notre Reine. Amazones ! hurla-elle. Rassemblement !

D'autres commencèrent à relayer «rassemblement» puis la place commença à se remplir rapidement de mes Sœurs.

— Je ne veux aucunes traîtresses présentes, dit Xena à la Reine Melosa. Bahri sera le seul soldat du Royaume présente qui sera témoin de ça.

— Comme vous voulez, Conquérante, répondit la Reine Melosa. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser sortir de leur lieu de détention.

— Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Bahri.

— Bahri, dit Xena. Prenez les bras de Gabrielle. Soyez son amie, et ne la laissez pas arrêter ce qui va se passer.

Xena s'avança jusqu'au de centre de la place.

— Xena, ne fais pas ça ! la suppliai-je de nouveau.

Bahri ne bougea pas confuse.

— Je vous ai dit de lui prendre les bras, Sergent ! aboya Xena avec impatience.

Bahri me saisit les bras à contrecœur. Je me dégageai et m'avançai derrière Xena.

— Retenez-la ! cria Xena.

Bahri enroula ses bras autour de moi par derrière.

— Lâche-moi, Bahri, lui dis-je tentant désespérément de retirer mes bras de son emprise.

— Je suis désolée, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. J'ai des ordres.

— Lâche-moi !

Je commençais à remuer furieusement et à piétiner ses pieds. Je me détestais de faire ça à Bahri, mais je voulais me libérer et tenter de raisonner Xena.

Bahri cria en l'air.

— Euh, mesdames, puis-je avoir de l'aide ici !?

En un instant, Ephiny et Charicleia rejoignirent Bahri pour me tenir. J'étais hystérique.

— Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous déteste tous ! XENA !

Xena me regardait et le temps semblait s'arrêter. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Le monde autour de nous avait disparu. Nous étions tout d'un coup suspendues dans l'espace où, seules, elle et moi existions. Je ne sentais plus les mains qui me retenaient. Je ne voyais plus les femmes autour de moi. Xena me parlait. Elle était trop loin pour que j'entende ses paroles, mais je les entendis quand même.

— _Avant de pouvoir partir ensemble, Gabrielle, je dois le faire pour toi. Tu mérites une place d'honneur dans ta nation sans la malédiction de ton amour pour moi ne l'étouffe. Je dois le faire pour moi. Je dois connaitre cette douleur pour me guérir. Je dois expier, pour elles, mais surtout pour toi... toujours pour toi. C'est mon chemin, mon code de guerrière. Je dois le faire pour nous. Ne luttes pas, Gabrielle. Quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons partir de l'avant._

Je pris une douloureuse résolue et hochai la tête de consentement. Xena se tourna vers la Reine Melosa.

La Reine Melosa fit une annonce :

— Xena la Conquérante, ici présente, a admis sa culpabilité pour ses crimes de guerre contre la nation.

Il y eut beaucoup de regards d'incrédulité parmi les Amazones. Xena fit un signe à Shaya, l'une de nos guérisseuses du village de venir vers elle. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, Xena regarda tout autour de la place et concentra son regard sur Otere pendant un moment. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Ensuite, elle leva la tête et s'exprima devant l'auditoire des Amazones.

— Je suis Xena d'Amphipolis. Il y a dix ans, mon armée et moi avons attaqué un village au pied des Montagnes des Carpates en Thrace. Mon armée et moi sommes responsables de la mort de la plupart des villageois, y compris des parents d'Otere des Amazones des steppes. Elle n'était pas une Amazone à cette époque. Elle était trop petite, elle a été élevée comme une fière Amazone. Mais j'ai tué la Reine Cyane pour aucune autre raison que de protéger ma position de Destructeur des nations. Mon armée et moi avons tués et capturés plus d'une centaine d'Amazones, mais les chefs guerrières et la Reine sont mortes de mes seules mains. Mes actes étaient en ruptures avec le fondement d'une puissante nation Amazone…

Xena tourna son regard sur Otere.

— …Je suis désolée pour tous mes crimes contre cette nation. Je suis désolée, Otere, d'avoir tuée tes deux mères. Tu connais l'ensemble de l'histoire. Tu connais le châtiment. Exécute-le. Tu as été choisi par la Reine des Amazones des steppes.

Otere baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Xena se tourna vers la Reine Melosa, qui annonça :

— Xena la Conquérante, après avoir plaidé pour ses crimes, est jugée et condamnée. Elle a choisi la Mort Dure et j'ai donné mon accord. Même si elle choisit sa propre méthode, je suis d'accord parce qu'il semble approprié.

Ma Reine Melosa convoqua Daphnis et Anthia, les commandants en second d'Ephiny. Elles arrivèrent sur la place centrale avec une grande croix faite de planches de bois épaisses. Xena retira son armure, ses jambières et gantelets et baissa le haut de sa tenue de combat qui reposait juste en dessous de ses hanches. Elle donna son épée et son fourreau, son poignard de poitrine et chakram à la Reine Melosa. Xena fut attachée par les poignets. Ses bottes lui furent enlevées et ses chevilles furent également attachées. Je me détournai à ce moment-là et enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule de Bahri. J'entendis la voix de Xena derrière moi.

— Regarde-moi, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Si je dois mourir je veux que l'Elysium beauté de ton visage soit la dernière chose que je voie avant mon voyage au Tartare.

— Je ne peux pas, Xena, répondis-je toujours caché dans l'épaule de Bahri.

— S'il te plaît.

Je me retournai et vis le même visage troublé que je lui aie vu la nuit dernière.

— Merci, Gabrielle.

Escritt se dirigea vers Xena. On ne pouvait pas lui nier sa force apparente. C'était une femme massive. Ses bras étaient taillés comme des troncs d'arbres. Les traits de son visage étaient forts et beaux. Si elle n'avait pas eu une grosse poitrine, on aurait pu facilement la prendre pour un homme. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'une telle femme musclée fouette une Xena attachée et vulnérable. _Elle ne survivrait pas à ça_ , pensai-je alors que mes larmes recommencèrent.

— Commence la Mort Dure, ordonna la Reine Melosa à Escritt.

Escritt leva le bras et commença à frapper Xena avec le fouet. Xena ne cria pas, ne poussa pas de gémissement, et ne broncha pas un mot quand la ceinture en cuir tressé allait et revenait encore et encore. Les premiers coups laissèrent de longues zébrures, mais le fouet entailla finalement la peau. Quand je vis les premières gouttes de sang de mon amour sur son dos, je me mis à pleurer hystériquement, mais je gardais mes yeux dans les yeux de Xena. Je voulais être forte pour elle. Au dixième coup, elle ferma les yeux en réponse à la douleur. Je voulais désespérément dire à Escritt d'arrêter cette torture. Je voulais m'arracher à l'emprise de Bahri et me jeter sur Escritt pour la faire arrêter. Mais quand je commençai à secouer la tête d'incrédulité affolée, Bahri resserra son étreinte réconfortante.

— Elle va survivre à ça, Gabrielle, chuchota Bahri dans mon oreille. C'est Xena, la grande et légendaire Princesse Guerrière, qui a survécu au Gantelet, à la grande tyrannie de l'Empereur de Rome, qui a conquis la Grèce, Rome, l'Anatolie, la Perse et la Gaule. Étant donné ce qu'elle a vécu, Gabrielle, ceci n'est qu'une petite balade dans les bois pour elle. Xena la Conquérante est la mortelle la plus puissante qui n'a jamais marché sur la terre, plus grand même que n'importe quel homme ou femme avant elle. Elle va survivre à ça.

Lorsqu'Escritt infligea le dernier coup, Xena ouvrit les yeux. Un soulagement momentané me parcourut le corps. Je lui souris pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle comme une partie de son âme. Elle se força à me retourner un faible sourire. La douleur qu'elle ressentait et le sang qu'elle perdait affectaient tout son corps. Elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable, ses mains serrées en poings étaient blancs jointures, son corps transpirait, mais elle resta silencieuse. A ce moment-là, Eponine s'avança. Elle avait le fer de marquage dans une main. Le bout de la tige était d'une couleur feu, orange vif. Eponine souffla sur le bout de la tige pendant un moment, puis regarda Xena. Elle regarda ensuite le ciel.

— Puissante Déesse Artémis, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, dit-elle.

Cet instant, me ramena en arrière à un autre moment, il y a près de cinq ans, quand Kier le forgeron de la Conquérante, se tenait au-dessus de moi avec un fer rouge se préparant à défigurer mon corps.

— Dieu d'Abraham, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, dit-il avant d'apposer le métal brûlant sur mon épaule.

À ce moment-là, la sympathie que je ressentais pour Eponine était presque égale à celle que j'étais sur le point de ressentir pour Xena.

Eponine prit une profonde inspiration et, ferma les yeux, puis pressa le métal en feu sur le dos de Xena. A ce contact, Xena se mit à hurler un cri assourdissant puis se détendit ensuite.

— NON ! criai-je en me libérant de l'étreinte de Bahri et courus vers Xena.

Bahri, Ephiny et Charicleia coururent elles aussi.

— Par tous les dieux, elle est morte ! criai-je quand je tombai à genoux à côté sa silhouette immobile.

La Reine Melosa s'approcha rapidement et posa un doigt sur le pouls dans le cou de Xena.

— Elle est en vie, dit ma Reine. Elle s'est évanouie à la douleur.

Immédiatement, Eponine, Daphnis et Anthia commencèrent à détacher les poignets et les chevilles de Xena. Escritt attrapa Xena par la taille, et avec l'aide des trois autres, enlevèrent Xena des planches de la croix. Ephiny, Bahri, Charicleia et moi rejoignirent les autres qui la portait, aussi rapidement que nous le pouvions jusqu'à la yourte Hospice.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je restais sur le côté, me serrant dans mes bras croisés. Je regardais les guérisseuses, y compris l'Amazone Ouri, le garde qui servait également de guérisseuse, appliquer des tissus humides sur le dos de Xena. Alors qu'elles travaillaient, la guérisseuse Shaya m'expliqua ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle m'informa que les tissus avaient été trempés dans une solution spéciale de lait de chèvre, de monarda, de chardon jaune et de chèvrefeuille. Le mélange devait permettre d'arrêter le saignement, réduire la douleur, enlever toutes les impuretés ou infections et espérer ne laisser que très peu de marque de cicatrisation. Elle m'expliqua que si des tissus propres imbibés de la solution étaient appliquées à chaque marque de chandelle, Xena devrait guérir rapidement avec un minimum de cicatrices permanentes, du moins celles laissées par les coups de fouet. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qui allait advenir de la marque au fer rouge.

Une fois les tissus appliqués, Shaya se dirigea vers Xena. Elle retira le tissu qui recouvrait les fraîches marques de blessure de Xena et, le replia, tamponnant légèrement les plaies avec. Puis, elle prit un os parfaitement aiguisé très fin, le plongea dans un petit pot rempli d'une épaisse solution liquide sombre et commença à piquer de minuscules trous dans les plaies.

— QUE FAIS-TU ! ?! demandai-je agacée en me précipitant pour l'arrêter.

— Honorer la demande de la Conquérante, ma Princesse, répondit Shaya.

Shaya poursuivit ce qu'elle faisait, piquant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait complètement recouvert les blessures de Xena avec le liquide épais. Il était évident que ce que Shaya faisait était une procédure très douloureuse, et j'étais reconnaissante que Xena soit inconsciente et n'ait pas à subir l'inconfort supplémentaire.

Xena resta inconsciente pendant une grande partie de la journée. Je devins de plus en plus inquiète qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais Shaya et les autres guérisseuses me rassurèrent en m'informant que le corps de Xena réagissait au traumatisme subi et qu'elle se réveillerait quand son esprit et son âme seraient prêts à éprouver consciemment la douleur. Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté du lit sur lequel elle se reposait. Elle était couchée sur le ventre. Sa tenue de combat avait été entièrement retirée et le bas de son dos et ses jambes étaient recouverts d'une légère couverture. À chaque marque de chandelle, Ouri ou Shaya appliquait des tissus frais sur son dos. Après un certain temps, je remarquai une amélioration. Le saignement s'était finalement arrêté, et le gonflement des zébrures qui avait été, en premier lieu, terrible à regarder, avait diminué. Alors que je restais assise à côté d'elle, je passai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant. Elle dormait, mais je voulais qu'elle sente ma présence et le réconfort de mon amour.

La plupart du temps, j'étais seule dans la yourte Hospice avec Xena, excepté Ouri, Shaya ou les autres guérisseuses qui entraient et sortaient pour vérifier le bon rétablissement de Xena ou changer ses pansements. Ma Reine était également venue de temps en temps, mais je pense qu'elle était plus préoccupée par mon bien-être. À un moment donné, Escritt et Eponine s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers moi.

— Ma Princesse, commença Eponine. J'espère que tu ne penses de moi en mal pour ce que j'ai fait.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle puis enlaça sa silhouette massive.

— Bien sûr que non, Eponine, lui dis-je.

— Ce que tu as fait c'était au nom de la Justice de notre Reine et ce que Xena voulait aussi.

Puis je serrais Escritt dans mes bras.

— Je la détestai pendant si longtemps, dit-elle. Je pensai que je pourrais profiter pour la battre comme le Tartare. Mais quand j'ai vu les premières blessures dans son dos et tout ce sang, j'ai voulu arrêter. Est-ce ce que ma mère voudrait ? Ma sœur ? Avais-je vraiment envie de ça ?

Escritt se mit à pleurer. Eponine nous rejoignit dans l'étreinte. Je me sentais comme coincée entre deux doux et souples arbres, mais je sentais une paix passée entre nous. Escritt avait dit des mots que j'aurais pu très bien dire moi-même. Xena peut avoir façonné la vie d'Escritt, forcée de vivre à quatorze ans, mais Xena avait rassemblé ces femmes aussi. A ce moment-là, les paroles de Xena qui m'avait parlée silencieusement plus tôt, sonnaient vraies : elle et moi pouvions maintenant aller de l'avant.

-.-.-.-

Xena commença à reprendre conscience après le crépuscule. Shaya était dans la yourte Hospice avec moi quand Xena commença à remuer.

— Xena, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise puis caressa doucement son visage. Je suis là, Xena.

Un œil bleu vif s'ouvrit vers moi.

— Ga... bri... elle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, mon amour, je suis là.

Un petit sourire se répandit sur son visage.

— Je t'avais dit que je survivrais.

Les larmes que j'essayais désespérément de contenir me trahirent. Je commençais à sangloter de manière incontrôlable, couvrant sa tête avec mon visage et mes bras.

— J'ai rêvé de toi, Gabrielle, dit Xena doucement. Tu étais dans un immense jardin, plus grand encore que ceux du palais, et tu étais vêtue de blanc. Tu étais si belle, soupira Xena et continua, je me suis approchée de toi et tu m'as tendue ce magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Des cinéraires, zinnias, des œillets et des lys d'Aurélien, je crois. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans les fleurs et respiré leur parfum. Voilà tout ce dont je me souviens.

— Comment te sens-tu, Xena ? demandai-je.

— Comme une merde.

Je me mis à glousser à cet instant. Je savais que ma Princesse Guerrière était sur le chemin du retour dans toute sa gloire profane.

Shaya avança une grande tasse fumante.

— Conquérante, pouvez-vous lever la tête pour boire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Xena.

— C'est du bouillon de cidre de pomme fermenté chaud mélangé à de l'arnica pilée et des racines de gentiane, fut la réponse de Shaya.

— Oooh, délicieux, dit Xena facétieusement quand elle souleva légèrement la tête, grimaçant de douleur, pour permettre à Shaya de porter la tasse à sa bouche.

— Buvez tout, Conquérante, demanda Shaya.

Je ne savais pas si l'expression sur le visage de Xena venait de la douleur ou du goût amer de la potion qu'elle buvait, mais je soupçonnais que les deux avaient joué un rôle.

Après avoir bu le cidre, Xena gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de nouveau endormie. J'étais inquiète.

— C'est normal, Princesse, me rassura Shaya. Les racines écrasées sont des analgésiques. La fermentation de la potion agit comme du vin. Voilà pourquoi elle dort.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle est ivre, Shaya ? demandai-je préoccupée.

— Eh bien, c'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit-elle. Je préfère dire qu'elle est sous sédatif. Elle guérira plus rapidement si elle n'est pas perturbée par la douleur.

Je décidai de rester dans la yourte Hospice avec Xena pour la nuit. Je poussai un autre des lits dans la yourte contre celui où Xena dormait. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, je lui caressai légèrement de mes doigts ses cheveux. Mes gestes m'apaisèrent tellement que j'espérai que cela la calmerait aussi. Après quelques instants, le sommeil me réclama également.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à cause d'une agitation venant de l'extérieur, sur la place centrale. Je sortis et vis un groupe d'hommes sur des chevaux affrontant la Reine Melosa. Les plus musclées de la tribu l'entourèrent Ephiny, Solari, Chloé, Charicleia, Eponine, Daphnis et Anthia. Elles étaient armées de leurs épées. Debout sur le côté, et visant avec son arc la tête du chef se trouvait Bahri.

— Je n'apprécie pas que vous chevauchiez dans notre village, Draco, dit la Reine Melosa. Que voulez-vous ?

— Je dois voir la Conquérante, femme, fut la réponse de l'homme.

— Frère, vous devriez ajouter le mot «Reine» assez rapidement sinon vos amis ici verront voler votre cervelle, dit Bahri.

Draco dévisagea Bahri. C'était un homme grand, musclé, et plutôt beau. Il était aussi du même teint que Bahri. A en juger par ses traits distincts, il devait être soit Oromo, Berbère, Gaunche ou Nubienne. Il reporta son attention sur la Reine Melosa.

— Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Reine, dit-il.

— Je veux seulement parler avec la Conquérante.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est encore ici, Draco ? interrogea ma Reine.

— Parce que vous avez un Garde Impérial fantasque prête à m'éclater le crâne, ce qui est révélateur, répondit-il. L'information m'a été relayée par certains de mes informateurs.

— Que voulez-vous d'elle ? demanda la Reine Melosa.

— Hé bien, je dirige une affaire légale qu'elle approuve depuis des années. Je veux juste lui demander pourquoi elle a soudainement décidé d'exécuter deux de mes meilleurs esclavagistes, et cela de la pire des manières, je pourrais ajouter. C'est tout.

Je sentais l'air vider mes poumons à cet instant-là.

— La Conquérante n'est pas là pour le moment, Draco, mentit la Reine Melosa. Elle a dû partir à Ambracie. Je ne crois qu'elle repassera par ici avant de repartir pour Corinthe. Essayez de revenir dans trois jours.

Après la Mort Dure de Xena, j'avais raconté à la Reine Melosa le plan de Xena chevaucher jusqu'en Gaule le jour suivant ou celui d'après. C'était un mensonge astucieux de sa part d'envoyer Draco sur une fausse piste.

— Très bien.

Draco fit signe à ses compagnons de faire demi-tour avec leurs chevaux. Alors qu'ils chevauchèrent hors du village, Bahri avait gardé son arme pointé sur la tête de Draco.

— Putain d'esclavagistes... Je déteste ces ordures, dit-elle finalement en baissant son arbalète.

Les Amazones rompirent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations collectives. Je retournai dans la yourte Hospice. Xena était toujours endormie. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais des pensées tourbillonnèrent dans mon cerveau. _Qu'as-tu fait, Xena ?_ pensai-je en moi-même.

Je restai dans la yourte Hospice avec Xena pour le reste de la matinée et jusqu'à la mi-journée. Xena ne s'était pas réveillée avant le début d'après-midi. Les guérisseuses avaient remplacé les chiffons médicinaux par des chiffons d'huiles de guérison spéciaux. Xena remua périodiquement dans une demi-conscience pour retomber profondément dans les bras de Morpheus. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, quand la Reine Melosa entra et interrompit ma profonde contemplation.

— Ma sœur Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Les Amazones du Nord sont prêtes à repartir dans leur nouvelle maison.

Je me sentis émotionnellement vidé. Je me levai de mon siège et courus jusqu'à ma reine et l'attrapa dans une étreinte serrée, pleurant sur son épaule. Elle m'apaisa en me caressant le dos.

— Ton amante est une femme complexe, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Je doute qu'aucune d'entre nous ne la comprenne jamais. Mais une chose est claire, elle t'aime plus que la vie elle-même.

Je regardais la Reine Melosa.

— Tu es une bénédiction pour elle et pour nous, ma sœur, poursuivit-elle. Je ne crains pas beaucoup de choses, Gabrielle. À ma mort, la tienne ou celles de mes sœurs chéries de cette tribu, je sais que nous trouverons toutes trouver la paix dans l'au-delà. Mais je crains ce que Xena la Conquérante deviendrait si quelque chose devait t'arriver.

— Sa bête est toujours sous la surface, ma Reine, lui dis-je.

— Oui, quelquefois profondément, mais la plupart du temps proche de la surface, malheureusement, mais tu es la seule à avoir le pouvoir de la garder là, dit-elle en passant sa main douce sur mon visage. Maintenant, viens dire au revoir à nos sœurs des steppes.

— Oui, ma Reine.

En plus de dire au revoir à Otere, Yakut, Comparat, Escritt, et trente autres sœurs avec qui nous avions lié amitié, nous étions également accablées par le départ triste, mais plein d'espoir d'Ouri, Tania et quatre autres de nos villageoises qui étaient en partie des Amazones d'origine du nord. Les déserteurs avaient été laissé dans la yourte prison, toujours enchaînés les unes aux autres. La Reine Melosa n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour elles. Elle soupçonnait que certaines d'entre elles tenteraient de s'échapper dès leur libération conditionnelle, et finiront pas se retrouver dans l'une des prisons sordides de la Conquérante. Elle estimait également que certaines seraient plus un fardeau pour nos Sœurs du nord qu'un avantage dans leur servitude. Mais nous avons tous senti que parmi elles, certaines verraient réellement dans ce châtiment un cadeau masqué, et chercheraient vraiment à devenir une des membres permanents de la tribu. J'envoyai secrètement une prière à la déesse Hestia pour que Mireia choisisse cette voie. De tous les déserteurs, je pensais qu'elle voulait sincèrement devenir une Amazone.

Après les adieux larmoyants, je retournai à la yourte Hospice. Xena était réveillée.

— J'ai été triste de me réveiller et de ne pas te voir ici, Gabrielle, dit-elle doucement. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que les Amazones des steppes quittaient le village maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exact.

Xena se redressa lentement et commença à sortir hors du lit.

— Je dois aller au pot de chambre rapidement avant que les choses deviennent vraiment le bordel ici, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Je saisis son bras et l'aida à descendre. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la zone délimitée où elle pouvait se soulager. Alors qu'elle se trouvait là, Shaya et deux autres guérisseurs entrèrent dans la yourte. Je leur dit où se trouvait Xena et quand elle en sortira, elles l'informèrent qu'un bain de guérison spécial l'attendait. Elle hocha la tête puis elle fut escortée hors de la yourte, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Quand elle fut hors de la yourte, je me rassis sur ma chaise et commença à pleurer.

Xena revint à la yourte Hospice une marque de chandelle plus tard. Ses yeux étaient endormis et elle devait se faire assister par Shaya. Couchée à plat ventre sur le lit, elle tendit la main pour prendre la mienne.

— J'ai lavé mes dents, Gabrielle, dit-elle avec un sourire somnolent.

Je me levai et m'avançai jusqu'à elle. Je me penchai vers le bas et embrassai ses lèvres douces et invitantes. Shaya nous regarda alors que Xena et moi partagions un baiser tendre et profond qui dura plusieurs instants. Une fois que nous le rompit à contrecœur, je regardais dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus et partageait quelque chose d'autre avec elle, mon âme. Une partie de moi voulait poser des questions sur la visite de Draco, mais je savais que le moment était mal choisi.

Alors que nous nous regardions en silence, une tendre communication, Shaya vaqua et commença à frotter le dos de Xena avec des huiles spéciales de guérison.

— Je veux que tu le fasses, me dit Xena.

Je levai les yeux vers Shaya.

— Puis-je le faire, Shaya ?

— Bien sûr, ma Princesse, répondit-elle, quand elle me tendait la petite bouteille avant de quitter la yourte. A cheval sur le dos de Xena, je commençai à masser légèrement d'huile de guérison ses zébrures et la trace de marquage. Le liquide que Shaya appliquait sur la blessure de Xena l'avait transformé en une petite peinture permanente. C'était noir avec une riche couleur profond de magenta.

— Xena, qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Shaya pour soigner la marque ? demandai-je.

— C'est de la paillette de cendres, d'huile et des pigments, répondit-elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a utilisé une aiguille ou une sorte d'os aiguisé ?

— Oui, Xena, répondis-je. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait faire ça ?

La tête de Xena reposait sur ses bras et ses yeux étaient assoupis quand elle me regarda en coin.

— Parce que je t'appartiens, dit-elle. Je t'aime Gabrielle, tellement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Xena s'était endormie. Je restai à califourchon sur son dos pendant un certain temps, passant doucement mon doigt le long du symbole ovale et en croix qui représentait une blessure artistique de Xena.

-.-.-.-

Xena naviguait entre conscience et inconscience pendant les deux jours suivants. Les guérisseuses s'étaient occupées d'elle énergiquement. Les marques de fouet s'estompaient et recevaient un traitement périodique d'huiles de guérison parfumées et les bains spécifiques qu'elle prenait, était de l'eau très chaude accentués avec un liquide unique, fait de graines fermentés spécialement vieillies. Mes Sœurs de soins me dirent que le liquide était beaucoup plus fort que le vin ou la bière dans sa force d'enivrement et boire ce liquide serait tenter le diable, mais typiquement comme remède, rien ne semblait valoir sa force de guérison. Malheureusement, l'effet secondaire majeur des bains de guérison c'était état de somnolence prolongé de Xena.

Cependant, à la nuit tombée du troisième jour après sa Mort Dure, Xena se réveilla rafraîchie. J'étais assise dans mon fauteuil à écrire sur mes parchemins et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Elle tendit doucement vers moi une main et m'arracha mon journal, me faisant sursauter.

— Salut, Gabrielle, dit-elle avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

Je tenais ma poitrine.

— Xena, tu m'as fait une peur de Tartare.

— Désolée, mon amour, répondit-elle, souriant toujours malicieusement.

— Comment te sens-tu, Xena ? demandai-je reprenant discrètement mon parchemin.

— Ça me démange comme pas possible, répondit-elle, quand elle leva les bras et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. Mais je me sens renouvelée, Gabrielle. Je te l'ai dit qu'un jour entier suffisait pour récupérer et que je serais prête à aller donner une raclée.

Apparemment Xena avait perdu la notion du temps dans ses divers états de somnolence.

— Xena, lui dis-je, me préparant mentalement à l'ouragan à venir. Ta Mort Dure a eu lieu il y a plus de trois jours.

— QUOI !? cria-t-elle littéralement en se jetant hors du lit et, en saisissant mes avant-bras, me redressant sur mes pieds. Tu m'as laissée dormir pendant trois jours ?

— Tu étais réveillée aussi, Xena, répondis-je. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Xena leva les yeux en réfléchissant, supposai-je.

— Non, je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup, dit-elle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

J'essayai désespérément de retirer mes bras de sa puissante étreinte.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu la notion du temps, Xena. Je pensais que tu savais quand chaque jour se terminait et quand une autre commençait.

Xena libéra mes bras, abasourdie.

— Tu ne te rappelles de rien, Xena ? D'avoir rêvé de moi dans le jardin ? Les Amazones du Nord qui sont parties ? Nos conversations ? N'importe quoi ?"

Xena regarda tout autour de la salle.

— M'as-tu passé de l'huile sur le dos, Gabrielle ?

— Oui, Xena. Plusieurs fois.

— Je me souviens de tes petites mains douces me frottant de l'huile sur le dos, dit Xena en regardant toujours autour de la yourte.

— Xena, que fais-tu ? demandai-je.

— Où est ma tenue de bataille ? répondit-elle à une question.

— Là-bas, lui dis-je, en lui montrant sa tenue soigneusement pliée et autres accessoires empilés sur un coffre. Partons-nous du village, maintenant ?

Xena s'habilla rapidement.

— Oui, dit-elle sèchement. J'ai perdu deux jours à laisser ces Amazones me garder en état d'ivresse.

Elle me regarda alors qu'elle laçait ses bottes.

— Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

— Oui, Xena.

— Alors, je te suggère d'aller mettre quelque chose de plus approprié pour le voyage et d'aller seller Chulytis.

— Xena, ne devrait-on pas attendre et partir à l'aube ?

— Non, répondit-elle avec de la menace dans son ton. Trop de temps a été perdu. Nous partons maintenant.

Non seulement Xena était de retour, la rage et la concentration de la Conquérante était de retour avec elle.

Je quittai immédiatement la yourte Hospice et retournai à la mienne. Rassemblant tout ce dont je pensais avoir besoin, et je remplis ma sacoche puis le hissa sur Chulytis. Je regardai Argo et remarquai qu'elle l'avait déjà sellé et prête à partir. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis Xena sortir de la yourte de Charicleia avec une Bahri très irritée qui marchait à côté d'elle. Je courus et donna une accolade à Bahri.

— Je repars à Corinthe, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Je dois y apporter des messages de la Conquérante.

— Bon voyage, Bahri, lui dis-je.

— Toi aussi, Gabrielle, dit-elle luttant dure pour retenir ses larmes.

Alors que nous montions toutes les trois nos chevaux, Charicleia arriva comme flèche de sa yourte.

— Je viens avec toi, Bahri ! cira-t-elle quand elle courut vers elle. Bahri aida Charicleia à monter sur son cheval, Ru, puis la tristesse dans ses yeux s'évapora instantanément. La Reine Melosa et les autres commencèrent à sortir de leurs logements.

— Nous partons, Reine, annonça Xena. Si quelqu'un vient jusqu'ici pour me chercher, dites-leur que je suis à Corinthe.

C'était très inhabituel pour Xena de mentir sur ses allées et venues, mais je soupçonnai que l'esclavagiste Draco était la raison derrière tout ça.

— Très bien, Conquérante, répondit la Reine Melosa.

— Est-ce que le contentieux entre moi et les Amazones est terminé, Reine ?

— Oui, Conquérante, répondit la Reine Melosa. Le contentieux est clos.

Xena me regarda.

— Nous devons y aller, Gabrielle.

Je regardais la Reine Melosa, Ephiny et Eponine, qui l'avaient rejointe toutes les deux.

— Au revoir, mes Sœurs, leur dis-je. Je vous aime.

Je regardais Bahri.

— Je t'aime aussi, Bahri.

Je regardais Xena. Elle hocha la tête et sourit. _C'était un accord pour moi pour aimer d'autres maintenant_ , pensais-je.

Bahri et Charicleia prirent la route pour le sud en direction de Corinthe. Xena et moi partîmes en direction d'une autre bataille.

* * *

1 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Héphaïstos ou Héphaestos (en grec ancien Ἥφαιστος/Hếphaistos) est le dieu du feu, de la forge, de la métallurgie et des volcans. Selon les sources, il est le fils d'Héra et de Zeus, ou d'Héra seule.


End file.
